Cui bono?
by khadajkaddish
Summary: "The first 50 years or so are always the hardest, Malphas. Once he is presented at court, things will be smooth sailing." Malphas has never failed at anything. Parenthood, however, may change this.
1. Chapter 1

"Pouting does not suit you, Malphas."

The brooding demon barely looks up at the approaching entity. However joking and friendly the other demon's words are, Malphas does NOT appreciate them. He has been cheated despite all of his hard work and there is nothing he can do but mourn his loss and foolishness. For sitting in his arms is none other than the infant form of one Ciel Phantomhive. It is bad enough that he is forced to be the eternal servant of a once human but of a mere babe; would the insults never stop? Furthermore, why is Orobas even here anyway? To rub salt into his wounds?

"Were you not always one for a challenge?"

Malphas could beat the smirk off Orobas' face. If even his own mentor mocks him, then he has truly fallen low. The young master (and he thinks this with much bitterness) stirs slightly in his arms and Malphas impulsively decides upon something. He turns around to his mentor and smirks his trademark smirk.

"I was thinking of killing him, contract or not," his voice hoarse as he slowly returns to his true form.

Orobas merely tuts at him and comes closer to demon boy in his arms. "Wouldn't that be a waste, Malphas? He truly is a beautiful creature. It is not his fault that Hell made him regress, it is only his true demonic age. You should have know what would happen if you came to Hell." Orobas opens Ciel's contract eye, which causes the child to fuss. "If it is the contract you are worried about, there are ways around it," he says as he looks Malphas seriously in the eye, "but I cannot break it."

"Then what is the point?"Malphas hisses, sorely tried by the audacity of the other daemon.

He is immediately brought low when Orobas hisses back. "Do no not forget your place, Malphas! What would the Council say of a President sunk so low? Do not forget your aesthetics!"

Aesthetics? Malphas is immediately taken aback: of course, his aesthetics. The aesthetics that belong to Orobas but have been passed down onto Malphas because of his training. The reason he does not lie though honesty is not truly in his nature; the reason that he had fought for this boy. Malphas can only clench his teeth when thinks on what his 'aesthetics' have gained him. Malphas is nothing like Orobas, a demon who should be an angel. The way his mentor tries to bend his true nature has always been trying, but today, it is infuriating. A throaty growl rumbles through him.

"You were beaten fair and square. Were not the two of you playing a game? It seems as though your Master has won. You cannot deny that, Malphas, so would it not be better to be graceful about it?"

Malphas considers the words for a moment as a surge of anger and slight pride courses through him. Indeed, he had been 'checkmated', by the smallest of all of his masters no less. Perhaps, he should give the boy some credit.

"What do you have in mind and what can you do for me?"

"The Michaelis clan has been without issue for so long. You, yourself are evidence of this, as one of the last of its line. He already has your seal, your family's mark…"

"He was a human," Malphas answers unwilling to consider Orobas suggestion.

"And yet, you were raising him as a daemon," Orobas smoothly counters. "Your attachment to him is not a secret to the inhabitants of Hell. Do not let your demonic pride destroy something that was once precious to you."

"He seems even more precious to you, perhaps, you should take him then. Teach him to be honest and good though he be but a demon as is your foolish want, Orobas, for I have no interest in him," Malphas hotly replies as he attempts to slide the boy into Orobas' arms.

Orobas will have none of this though and merely lets Ciel fall from his arms to land upon the hard ground. Malphas is quick to catch the boy and soothe him back to sleep. The moments are so automatic that Malphas barely registers them. Orobas smirks at the display."That does not seem like disinterest to me, Malphas."

Malphas merely scowls and feels himself calm as his rage and pride subside. Demons despite their power are often helpless to their vices and even Malphas with his remarkable control, has fallen prey to his own, especially, since he is now in his homeland. Thinking much more clearly, he looks at Orobas expectantly.

"I can change the terms of the contract but not the nature. He will always have power over you but the boundaries can change. Only if it is in his best interests, must you serve him. I can only change things to that extent. Will you accept?"

Malphas looks down upon his young master who has sunken his baby claws deep into his butler's shirt. It is so kitten-like and Malphas has always had a fondness for cats. Perhaps this new game will not be so bad. His master had been so interesting when he was human, would this not only multiply now that he was a daemon? His bonds would be loser now too, wouldn't his hands be free to move and manipulate the pieces so much more easily now? This could be such a new and exciting game and demonic life was so very dull…

"Say the words, Malphas. I know you want to. Say the words and I will do it." Orobas speaks demandingly, his eyes unreadable but pleasant.

The language is alien to Malphas but feel right as soon as they slip from his mouth. "I, Malphas Michaelis, shall take him into myself and my clan. Give unto him my blood and my name and from here on, til eternity, he shall be none other than a Michaelis: my sonne, my childe, my heire."

"So be it," Orobas whispers and Ciel's contracted eye flares to life. The child squalls as the pain strums through his body. Malphas ignores it for the boy must learn from early on what it takes to be a Michaelis. Let this experience be his first lesson.

Ciel Michaelis. The name has a nice ring to it. The kitten he had raised to be the Queen's greatest watchdog would now be his to form again. A little kitten of his own to pet and coddle. Yet, he would make the boy sleek and dangerous in his own right, a kitten whose claws would strike at anyone else. Yes, as a new member of the Michaelis family, he would turn Ciel into a calm but deadly force of his own. If he could not do at least that much, then he was not worth his salt as a daemon or a father…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

Thank you for the reviews guys.

"And how is fatherhood treating you, my dear crow?"

Malphas does not need to turn around to know that Orobas is smirking nearby. Honestly, for someone who claims indifference, the other daemon is in Malphas' presence far too often. It is annoying and sometimes inconvenient, especially during personal moments like this.

It is feeding time. Ciel does not squall or fuss like pathetic human children do, nor does he spit and fight like daemon whelps. Instead, the child; a perfect personification of dignity and pride, performs a gruesome combination of both species that leaves Malphas flabbergasted over the violence of it. Slowly, he hopes to train the boy out of it, but the child's stubbornness seems to have passed onto this realm as well. Pity. Ciel Michaelis, it seems, is every bit of the brat that Ciel Phantomhive ever was, minus the lordly manners. Thankfully, having a schedule helps. Apparently, daemonic Ciel is still a creature of habit. Sebastian will have to feed the child soon though; otherwise, all hell will break loose in his already battered home. However, he cannot do what he needs to do with a nosy Orobas sitting directly across from him. It would simply be too embarrassing for the both of them.

"Go away" Malphas mutters but Orobas seems entirely clueless to Malphas' discomfort.

"And why should I? I only want to talk with my good friend and former student."

"It is Ciel's feeding time."

"Then send for his nursemaid. Surely, he need not be here for us to have a talk."

An inhuman keen from upstairs makes both daemons pause. Malphas rolls his eyes at the ceiling and begins to mentally prepare for what he knows will be "one hell of a monster" in about five minutes. He rubs his face slowly before turning back to Orobas.

"Well you see, there is no nursemaid…"

"No nursemaid? Well then, who feeds the boy? Surely, it is not a demon, worst yet an incubus? They have the basest of bloode, Malphas!"

"No, it is neither of those, Orobas! However, I must ask you to leave or risk embarrassing the both of us, "Malphas pleads.

"I am much too old to be embarrassed," Orobas evenly replies.

Another wail pierces through the air, this time much closer and definitely on the verge of a meltdown. A few glass objects shake from the strength of it. Malphas eyes his glassware with a slightly resigned look before beginning to roll up his sleeves. Healing bite marks dot his arm and Orobas is curious as to how they got there.

"And what is that infernal racket? It is as if there are banshees running about!"

The source of the "racket" makes itself known as a nurse walks in with what could barely be described a child. The child's whole face is as red as an imp's is and the noise coming from his lungs could make dragons cower. A few of the already traumatized glasses shatter upon Ciel's entrance and Malphas takes a minute to mourn their loss. Orobas is utterly speechless and he cannot connect the boy in front of him with the child he met months ago.

"Orobas, I will ask you once more to please leave us," Malphas states above the boy's cries. He is trying to be polite; however, politeness is about to go out the window in 30 seconds time.

"Just hurry up and feed the boy already. Good grief, you would think he was one of the Damned."

"Humph," Malphas quietly grumbles as he takes the squirming child from a haggard looking nurse. "Suit yourself, Orobas, but I warned you." Malphas sits the wailing thing in his lap before carefully opening a vein and bringing his arm to the child's mouth. The fit stops at once. Ciel snuffles twice, holds onto the arm with a vice-like grip, and latches on like a leech. Well, at least Gluttony is a sin, he'll never have to train Ciel in.

Orobas wants to retort back but the sight before him has frozen his lips in horror. He is indeed embarrassed, terribly so, though he loathed admitting it. However, honestly, how could he have expected this sort of thing from Malphas of all daemons? To be performing such an intimate act right in front of him and with no shame either.

"I told you so." Words written in a smirk.

Malphas merely looks at the gaping Orobas with a smirk that turns to a wince before coaxing Ciel to drink a bit more. The boy hardly needs any more encouragement though; Malphas is sure Ciel is trying to drink the color out of his arm.

"Has he not a nursemaid in the house? This is highly unusual even for a daemon as unusual as you are. Surely some lower daemon maid would do the trick, you needn't feed him yourself."

"Are you embarrassed for me, Orobas? No, another daemon will not do. Why give him something so unpredictable when there is something much better right here. Besides, my bloode will best tie him to me and mine and hopefully, erase the traces of humanity out of him."

"But, to feed him the bloode right in front of your guest!"

"You would not leave. I did warn you."

"Touché, I'll come back once this is finished."

"You do not have to come back at all."

As Orobas leaves, he hears Malphas coo down to the drinking Ciel, "What an embarrassing little sonne I have."

The boy is gossamer, a pretty little slip of a thing. He expects the child to be with a nanny when he comes back, but he is not. Malphas still has Ciel by his side, gently wiping at the streaks of blood on porcelain cheeks. With the face of an angel wrapped in daemon skin, the babe will be terrifying once grown. Beauty like this only becomes more devastating with time and the ability to inspire lust is a daemon's greatest weapon. However, Orobas is not here to ponder the boy's future but to fulfill a request from the Council now.

"You will need to think of his daemon name soon, Malphas. The Council wants to see him and he must have a name to be presented by then. "

"Will they not allow me to become accustomed to fatherhood first? It has only been a few months. I am still trying to figure how to keep the bloode in my body! He should be eating soul fragments by now but he refuses. The little vampire refuses." As if to make a point, Ciel chooses that exact moment to bite down on Malphas' arm and try to nurse again.

"Do you see what I mean? Anyways, he has yet to show me his true self. Why do you think I am feeding him my bloode? He is 10 and 4 years old but has not revealed himself yet and still takes the bloode. As embarrassing as this is, tell them to give me some more time, Orobas. He was human and you know you cannot name a daemon until it reveals itself. When he reveals himself to me, I shall take him to the Council for naming. "

Orobas rises, amused and still slightly embarrassed by the scene before him. The nursing babe looks him in the eye as if to challenge Orobas' notions of propriety. Ah, the child is truly Michaelis. Doing things differently, and challenging others to call him on it. What a little lord indeed. "Like father like son," Orobas supposes.

"Well then, I will take my leave. Domesticity like this is poisonous for old curmudgeon-y demons such as me. Bring him soon though, Malphas. A daemon is not a daemon without his proper name. "

Malphas barely spares Orobas a nod as he tries to dislodge his arm from his ward. Ciel, on the other hand, acknowledges him with a hiccup before he latches onto Malphas again. Orobas chuckles to himself as hears Malphas give an indignant squawk and Ciel, a bestial screech. Yes, domesticity it is indeed.


	3. Interlude

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>He will not fail. He cannot fail. As darker unknown feelings blossom inside his dead chest, Malphas suffers as claws of determination grip him. Days, weeks, months pass: the boy's eyes remain a crystal blue. The true demon within him veiled. Malphas grows to hate the blue, the blue that he had once loved, hates it because it is a symbol of the child's human will manifested to the world. He will crush Ciel's humanity, as he has crushed countless hearts and lives; he will crush it into powder, until only the demon half remains.<p>

At night, Malphas whispers to Ciel in the old language. The tongue that mortals have forgotten, yet, creatures of magic find congenital. He whispers in this tongue to wipe away the boy's frail mortality, rinse away the stench of clinging human death. He infuses the child's core with old and powerful magicks; devil's magic. Every night like a child's bedtime story: He repeats and repeats the same spell.

"You are a child."

"A child of wickedness."

"A child of sin."

"And nothing else."

He bleeds the words into the child's brain. Malphas will not fail. He brought the child to success when he was but a sniveling human, how could he fail now, when he has so much better material to work with? Weaving his spell tighter and tighter and tighter, he tinges the boy with stories of evil. Ciel is not coddled, not like humans are. Though there is affection and a growing love, it can only serve to taint. The boy will be a devil. Darkness fills his ward's soulless body and little by little, Malphas' kitten begins grow claws.

On one such night, Ciel's eyes bleed a pomegranate red instead of their usual blue. They stay that way for several days. Devilishly pleased, Malphas' teeth grin their trademark smirk for weeks.

They are running out of time though. Whispers float about, ones that lie and doubt. Time flashes by for all daemon but for an un-awakened one, it does not. The Michaelis name can only do so much and soon Ciel will have to deliver.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

Adult demons do not need sleep but Malphas finds himself frequently indulging of the pastime as of late. In the beginning, it had been a means to strengthen the parent-child bond with Ciel. Tonight, however, Malphas is alone. Ciel had been antsy and miserable the entire day. Refusing food and scratching at anyone that came near him. He had been a little hellion. Thus, Malphas thought it would be best if the boy spent the night alone. Let it be a lesson learned. Hopefully, Ciel would be in a better mood tomorrow. Curling up with his beloved feline friend, Eleanor, Malphas settles in for the night.

He is gradually awakened by a growing sensation across his back. The phantom pain pulls and stretches at his shoulder blades. Malphas immediately thinks of the "tie" between demons and their children. The burning-ripping at his back must belong to Ciel. Demons hardly suffer from the ridiculously human failing of being unable to understand their young. He is in the child's room within seconds.

The air is thick with the scent of blood. It splashes the walls and bitty red handprints outline Ciel's crib. When Malphas looks down, sanguine eyes greet him. He is immediately pleased. Though Ciel's eyes rarely remain red for long lengths of time, any sign of Ciel's demonic nature brings warmth inside Malphas' chest. Malphas is so pleased with by Ciel's eyes that it takes him several seconds to realize the other changes in Ciel.

The blood is coming from the child's back, rich little rivulets of red and rot. The blood however, is not what makes Malphas pause. Leaning in towards Ciel, Malphas can see the tips of newborn wings with down white as snow. As he steps back in mild surprise, he also notices the pale glow around the child, dimmer than an angel's but enough to trick a foolish human. Malphas smirks as he takes everything in. It would seem as though Ciel has Awakened. At his own pace and on his own time; how very like the child. The daemon laughs as he realizes what Ciel has revealed himself to be. A demon wrapped in angel's skin. So terribly ironic, so terribly fitting for the child to be a 'light-bearer'.

Malphas leans in again to take a closer look. Ciel's fangs are biting through his lips, but he does not make a sound. The child is learning and how good he is at it. To remain completely silent while going through one's first Awakening; it is a move that befits the Michaelis name. Malphas feels a pride, that is less demonic and more universal, swell and swirl within his being.

Eagerly, he picks up Ciel, careful not cradle or comfort. Ciel squawks and gives a vicious, displeased nip at Malphas' manhandling. Undeterred, Malphas examines the boy for any changes. Well, in this case, 'regressions' and the pieces click into place. Ciel had been changing all along. "My, I should wonder how the Council will react to _**this**_?" Malphas whispers, smirking at the thought of the Council's responses. Slowly and steadily, as in the style of demon development, the more powerful aspects of Awakening come at the end. Malphas chuckles again. Of course, Ciel would become something so rare that it would easily mislead the most knowledgeable of daemons. The child had spent the latter parts of his human life deceiving, why stop once one has become a demon?

Malphas holds Ciel out towards a window. Moonlight surrounds the clawing daemonling in his arms. Deceptive blue eyes scowl up at him while regressed baby pink talons dig at his skin. An alien feeling creeps through Malphas as he gazes at _**his**_ child. The riled-up little thing usually reminds him of a kitten but with his wee wings, he is more likely to be taken for a puffed up owlet. A name sweeps into Malphas' brain at the sight. Cooing in the old daemon language, Malphas whispers quietly to the scratching child, "And what a little owlet you are, Stolas." He grins as the infant gives up its scratching to rest its head on his shoulder. "And what a little owlet you will be."


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

"Young master, you mustn't do that!" a nurse warns, entirely too frazzled by the daemon-ling before her.

"Why?" the daemon babe responds, challenging his caretaker.

Orobas sighs as he surveys the scene. "Why," indeed. It is the only word in the child's vocabulary outside of growls, purrs, and chirps. Stepping in for the obviously overwhelmed demoness , Orobas growls out,. "T'would make your Papa angry that's why."

Ciel eyes the newcomer with a glance before shifting his gaze to a decorative paddle hanging on the wall. The constant reminder of punishment makes Ciel release his clawed hold on Malphas' antique desk with a pout. Orobas silently celebrates his victory over the rebellious child.

Ever since his Awakening, the boy has been a monster to control. Orobas wonders why Malphas was ever worried about Ciel's lateness. The victory is sort lived as Orobas notices the telltale signs of Ciel's magic. Though Malphas would feign that the child's powers are often released as a tantrum, Orobas is sure he sees the child smirk. It seems as though Malphas is raising a fine daemon indeed.

The cloud of Ciel's magic is light colored, as the boy's powers are still young and weak. Orobas takes the opportunity to study the daemon-ling. There is elegance to the child now that he has reached his toddling years. The innocence of infancy has given way to a prideful, haughty little thing. For all of his angelic looks, the child is quite the terror.

The child's Awakening revealed him to be a light-bearer; a daemon wrapped in angel's skin. Malphas once stated that he found it fitting that a child once enslaved by his pride and anger should fall into the same class as Lucifer. As he stares into ocean blue eyes that could not possibly belong to a demon and yet do, Orobas finds himself agreeing.

While the spell does little more than cause a mild feeling of apathy in Orobas, Ciel's nurse is completely paralyzed. Ciel celebrates his freedom by not only scratching up Malphas' desk but also tearing apart Malphas' rare book collection. Once bored with these antics, Ciel settles for tormenting Malphas' beloved cat, Eleanora. Several scratches later, a sulking Ciel pitches to the ground and the spell drops.

And, therein lies the child's greatest flaw. Ciel is beautiful, potentially powerful, but physically weak. For a daemon child, marred in intrigue and conspiracies, as Ciel will one day be, this could mean death. If they can Ciel trained properly, than his physical weakness may never be a problem but there is no way of knowing until the child is of age.

Orobas' thoughts are interrupted when a disgruntled and clearly annoyed Malphas walks into the disheveled room. Orobas is always tickled pink to see his formerly stoic and perfectionist student in such a state.

"What in hell's name are you doing, Ciel?" growls Malphas before scooping up the struggling child and tucking him under his arm like a book. He pointedly ignores the boy's screeching and scratching to turn to his mentor.

"You!" Malphas storms up to Orobas' chair. "If you are not going to teach him, then at least stop him from tearing apart my house!" Malphas sighs and gives Orobas one of his best put upon looks. "And, please stop yourself from falling prey to his magic, no matter how fascinating the sensation is."

Malphas surveys his office with a glare and then turns to the boy in his arms. Holding the struggling child by his collar, Malphas peers into Ciel's face and gives the child a shake. "Fix it," he says with a smile so sickly sweet that Ciel cringes. Orobas is mildly worried for the boy's safety. His fears go unfounded when the room is returned to its original splendor with a sneeze from Ciel.

Both, Malphas and Orobas take a moment to study the power of a light-bearer. They have a tendency towards magic and enchantment. Many of the lesser demon servants have fallen prey to Ciel's powers since they awakened. The only person completely unaffected and therefore unimpressed with Ciel's antics is his guardian.

The man in question walks over to one of his plush chairs and plops down with his wayward charge. With a wave of Malphas' hand, the ignored until now nurse is dismissed. The lower demon makes a hasty exit at her master's obvious displeasure. Once she is gone, Malphas looks Orobas' way.

"Did you she get far before you were enchanted?" he teases.

Orobas flushes despite his thousands of years. "I must confess that very little was accomplished. Perhaps, if he were a little bit older, Malphas?"

Malphas cuts him off. "He is old enough. It is stubbornness that is the problem."

Turning the child in his lap, Malphas chastises his childe and his mentor. "If this continues, I will be forced to teach him myself. Perhaps, then he will learn. After all, my methods are of a stricter sort than most. " Malphas smirks to himself at the memory of teaching a human Ciel.

Bringing himself back into the present, Malphas holds up Ciel's hand and begins to examine his nails. He tuts at their ragged shape. "Honestly, scratching up my things as if you were some common tom. How very unbecoming. I should cut your nails to the quick."

Ciel responds to the light teasing with a growl and an attempt to hide his claws. Malphas chuckles at Ciel's childish reaction. Even now, the child is so easy to tease. Still chuckling, Malphas begins to look at Ciel's back.

Lifting up Ciel's tunic, Malphas finds two swollen bumps where toddling wings will one day be. Prodding the bumps lightly, he feels for deformities. Wings are often the most painful part of daemon's childhood. Until they reach adult span, child wings, come and go in continuous cycles as the child grows. Ciel flinches and snaps at Malphas' hand after a too insistent prod.

"See, his back hurts him and rather than admit defeat, he found it more productive to tear apart my house. The little terror…"

Orobas chuckles. "So, he is developing fine, then? Nothing to worry about, then?"

The other demon scowls.

"Don't scowl so, Malphas. We both know you are quite the mother hen."

Sniffing indignantly, Malphas allows Ciel to curl up to him and teethe on his fingers. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't at least worry over my childe?"

Orobas tries to cover what sounds suspiciously like a snort.

"What are you smirking at?" Malphas shoots Orobas' way.

"You've become quite comfortable with him. This is different from the demon I met years ago. "

Malphas grimaces at the grin in Malphas' tone. "Are you still so keen on disposing of him?"

Malphas rubs Ciel's blue-black locks between his fingers."There are days when I want to snap his baby bird neck. However, I must confess that life has never been more interesting than it is now."

Ciel shifts in Malphas' lap, exposing the bumps of his wings a little more.

"His wings will be beautiful when they come in," Orobas says, taking a closer look.

Malphas smirks. "Would you expect any less of a Michaelis?"

Orobas rolls his eyes and suddenly remembers why he came anyway. "This is for you," he says handing Malphas a thick envelope. "It's from the Council."

"It's crumpled, "Malphas complains.

"If you wanted it perfect, then perhaps, you might go yourself," Orobas grumbles back.

"I have no time for that," Malphas easily dismisses. He reads the letter carefully before stoically setting it ablaze.

"And their decision is?" Orobas jumps, narrowly avoiding the blaze.

Malphas turns to Orobas with an annoyed expression. "It appears that I will have to go somewhere distasteful."


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

"Let Eleanora alone, Ciel!"

The struggling pair continue for a few more moments before Eleanora screeches away into a corner to sulk. Ciel unbothered lets out a chirp and allows a few stray hairs to fall from his hand. Malphas suffers Eleanora a look of sympathy as Ciel spits out a mouthful of fur. Eleanora, being a cat, collects herself and merely strides away from Malphas when he stoops to pick her up. Malphas shakes his head as she petulantly runs out of the room. Malphas sighs. It seems as though no one in this household respects him anymore.

Ciel tries to make a break for it as well, but Malphas will have none of it. He would rather Ciel note at the cat he spent so much time conjuring up. Besides, Eleanora is his lone respite from this cruel (even for a daemon) world. Still, he should have known better than to have left a toddling demon alone with an animal. Toddlings, once upon the flesh, are notorious for teething on anything that looks like prey. Malphas lets out another sigh. What happened to the allergies that kept the boy away from cats?

Oh, but, there are other things to worry about at the moment. Now that Ciel has revealed himself, (terribly late Malphas must add), the child must be registered with the proper channels. Ordinarily, this quick and easy affair is settled with the Council. However, nothing is ever easy when it comes to Ciel.

They must go to the Reaper Realm to formally terminate Ciel's humanity and register him as Malphas' demonic kin. Usually, a trip to the Reaper Realm is a minor annoyance. Demons often end up there to explain away the nicking of a soul. Unfortunately, for Malphas the Reaper Realm is also home to a 'man' of unspeakable horrors.

Malphas shudders to think of garish red hair, pointed teeth, and a demeanor that could make even demons of the lowest pits curl up and die. Just thinking the name 'Grelle', brings bile to the back of Malphas' throat. He tries not glare at the child that is giving him a true understanding of damnation.

The trip to the Reaper Realm is riddled with troubles and Ciel fusses the whole way. Malphas supposes he would sulk too if his fathered denied him the tender bones of an imp torn apart. He almost feels sympathy for the child until he thinks about the mess Ciel would have made had he been given a limb or two. The last thing Malphas needs is Will making a snarky comment about his parenting skills. Besides, Malphas is a demon. Sympathy is for sniveling humans and softhearted angels. Eventually Malphas concedes to Ciel's gripes by allowing the boy a small amount of nightshade. It is a favorite treat of demon children, though Malphas is not sure what its effects on Ciel will be.

With Ciel's incessant whining quelled, Malphas proceeds towards dreary gray buildings. He suppresses a shiver when he hears the clack of high heels but it is an actual female, and Malphas scolds himself for overreacting. The receptionist desk is Grelle-free as well, though the Reaper staffing it manages to quip a quick joke at Malphas' expense. In a show of good breeding Malphas does not tear the Reaper apart but instead accepts the slight with a thinly veiled snark of his own. This settled Malphas proceeds to the Records Department but quickly turns back to ask a question that has nagged at him since he got to this realm.

"Is Grelle Sutcliffe in today?" he asks, trying to sound casual and indifferent. The clerk merely laughs at him again before giving him an ambiguous reply. Malpas sighs: He used to be such a feared daemon.

When the pair arrives at the Records Bureau, none other than a frowning William Spears greets them. The reaper sneers at him and manages a sneer at the newly turned Ciel as well. Malphas finds himself growling with such a rumble that it makes Ciel pat at his chest. While the sneer towards him is of no consequence, Malphas finds the dirty looks given to his ward somewhat unacceptable. He is the only one allowed to sneer and glare at Ciel and that is only because the boy makes his life a living hell (and not in the good demonic way either).

"I would greatly appreciate it, Mr. Spears, if you could keep your distasteful attitude to yourself." The tone makes Spears look up sharply to meet Malphas' eyes; the warning there is clear. William huffs before straightening his glasses and beckons the demon to follow him with a gruff, "Let's go."

The walk is entirely silent, Will not deigning to lower himself to even polite conversation with a devil. Ciel is amazingly quiet as well and Malphas wonders why until he notices the growling wet patch on his shoulder. Apparently, the nightshade had done its job too well and Malphas barely stifles a noise of disgust at the sight of what Ciel's drool is doing to his clothing.

Conjuring a burp cloth, Malphas tries to ignore William's smirk at the sight of the cloth. Kitty themed burp cloths are completely acceptable accessories. Malphas also reminds himself that he used to rend people asunder and cause serious chaos; he is a perfectly fine daemon. Ciel chooses that moment to rub an apparently snotty nose (how does a demon child even get a snotty nose?) into Malphas' already soiled attire. Malphas wipes away the offense and lets his shadows dance as if to dare Will to mock him further. The reaper merely smirks wider and opens the door to the Records Bureau.

Malphas is relieved that this room is also appears Grelle-free, his nerves are shot as it is. He does not think that they could handle the intensity of being molested by Grelle. William pokes him in the side with a scythe to snap Malphas out of his daze. The demon growls at the reaper in response. Will, unruffled, points his scythe in direction Malphas is supposed to go.

The reaper at the desk appears to be of the friendly sort. He does not glare as Malphas introduces himself and even manages to spare Ciel a look of fond longing.

"Your business today, sir?" the reaper politely asks.

Malphas nods towards the still sleeping Ciel. "I have come to re-register him in the death logs."

"A halfling turning?" the reaper quips with a wink of his eye.

Malphas crinkles his nose (in an undignified manner). As if he would willingly mate with a human. "No, it's nothing like that at all. It is a rather complicated story that I would rather not go into. That said, the boy is my kin and I need to register him."

"Ciel Phantomhive, is it? Says here he was human," the reaper reports from his screen. His face has a slightly confused cast.

"Yes, but now he is not. I need to register him as a daemon," Malphas patiently repeats.

The death god spares Malphas another confused look and turns back to his screen. "Sir, there seems to be a discrepancy in his file. It says here he's an angel."

Malphas grits his teeth. Apparently, politeness must also equal idiot in the Death God Realm. "How can he be an angel when he has lived as a demon these past five years?"

The reaper's lips quiver at Malphas' harsh tone. "Perhaps, it was a mistake, sir? T-they sometimes happen from time to time. The reaper who wrote this report is quite prone to them too."

Malphas feels a terrible sensation crawl up his belly. "How do I correct this 'mistake'?" he asks slowly.

The death god looks towards William. "You'll have to find the reaper that made the mistake."

Malphas feels dread spread to all of his limbs. "And just who is the reaper in question?"

The reaper hesitates and clears his throat before whispering the name "Grelle". Malphas locks eyes with a smirking William. Aren't demons supposed to be the evil ones?

"I must confess, Mr. Spears, I did not peg you as the type to allow incompetence to run rampant in your department," Malphas snidely remarks as the pair make their way to Grelle's office.

William gives him a sidelong glance. "Grelle offered me something I found hard to refuse."

"How very unprofessional and unlike of you, Mr. Spears."

"Consider this ample payback for all the overtime you have caused me in the past. Although, I can't say I don't enjoy the grief this is causing you _now_." And with that, William strolls forward, grabs something from Grelle's desk, and nods his farewell.

Malphas is silent and tense as they enter the office block, Ciel, though asleep squirms lightly in protest. The demon can smell Grelle the minute he walks into the office space. His stomach flops at the obnoxious perfume and his gut coils at the sight of red strands. Ciel seems to share the same sentiment and wriggles himself into wakefulness. His guardian absent-mindedly pats his back but also tightens his grip. If he must suffer the scarlet monstrosity, then Ciel must as well. Besides, isn't this all Ciel's fault anyway?

"Sebby, it's been too long!"

Malphas finds himself wanting to run right back to hell, Ciel's demon status be damned. However, this notion is immediately squashed when he thinks of how much of a laughingstock he would become. He is already known as the "cuckolded daemon." The mortification would never end if he ran away. So instead, he steals all of his daemonic strength into his core.

"It's Malphas now, actually, " he murmurs with a pinched look of disgust. Inside he is gagging at the idea of Grelle touching him. His stomach does lurch when Grelle swings his arms around the demon carelessly. Lucky for Malphas, the action is interrupted by a scratching Ciel. Malphas secretly thanks the boy and silently promises never to cut the child's nails again. Taking a moment to collect himself, Malphas smoothes back on his cool veneer.

"I believe you have made a mistake regarding my ward's status. I've come here to fix it."

Grelle stops screeching about his abused face and looks at Malphas with grin so lecherous it would do the Devil proud. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, Sebby." the reaper grins, standing up slowly. "It takes a lot of paperwork to correct a mistake. You could be caught up in red tape for years…Not that you don't have time."

Malphas can hear the sleaze of the message clearly. He is a demon after all. He could play dumb but that would probably further excite the red headed menace and that is the last thing Malphas wants to do. His entire body shudders with revulsion at the thought of "performing" anything on Grelle. However, the issue before him must be resolved. Always a devil, Malphas decides to bluff.

"I'm sure they are reapers higher up than either you or Will that would be greatly displeased to hear of your actions."

Grelle frowns slightly. "You're lying," he hisses in accusation.

Malphas merely smirks. "I do not lie, Grelle. You know that."

Gesturing to Ciel, Malphas purposefully steps closer to the redhead. "You also know that the Undertaker is quite fond of this boy. Do you remember what he did to me on the Campania? I wonder what he would to someone who had **actually **caused Ciel trouble. He is so very old as well; I wonder how much sway he holds in these old buildings?"

Inwardly, Malphas congratulates himself as Grelle pales considerably. It would appear he is still the demon he used to be after all.

"You wouldn't," whines Grelle as he tries to grab at Malphas again.

Malphas, however, regaining his inner Sebastian, easily kicks the groveling reaper in the face.

"I would," he says smugly, looking every bit as haughty as Sebastian ever did.

Ah yes, he still has it. His demonic prowess was not lost amongst the midnight feedings, bubble baths, or devilish lullabies. Triumphantly, Malphas glares down at Grelle. The redhead's eyes widen at the sight of him. Malphas, eyes glowing bright red, raises his foot for another attack. Ciel chooses that moment to regurgitate nightshade all over his power-tripping guardian.

A new set of clothes and one laughing reaper later, Malphas yet again find himself in the Records Bureau. Humiliation burns through Malphas' veins. Well, at least Grelle seems to have lost his obsession with the devil. It is quite the opposite now it seems. Malphas is not going to complain. At this terribly low point in his life, he is willing to take any favors he can get.

It would also seem as though all reapers share an affinity for a good joke. As payment for the "great laugh" as William (wasn't he supposed to be gone?) had put it, Ciel is sped through the registration process at lightning speed. Ciel Phantomhive becomes a child of the Michaelis clan. His human life and memories completely erased as though he had never existed, as though he had been consumed. However, Malphas finds this very hard to believe. Ciel is now free to start his life as a daemon-ling of the highest echelons.

The boy chirps happily as the pair descend the stairs towards Hell. Malphas tries hard to keep his shadows of shame and anger from rending someone asunder. Ciel lets out a coo as Malphas nears the portal to Hell.

"Well, "Malphas thinks in a siege of fatherly affection, "at least he's cute."

His musings are cut short when he hears William shout his name. Turning around with a slightly annoyed look, Malphas is about to call out a witty insult. That is, until Ciel's wet burp cloth hits Malphas straight in the face.

"Take your mess with you," Will grumbles before turning right back.

Ciel, the little traitor, laughs at the display and attempts to catch the cloth in his hands. Speechless and very shocked, Malphas numbly steps into the portal for Hell.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

!

Malphas tests the water one last time before deeming it suitable. Finding it to be the right temperature, he turns to discover that the room is empty. The other occupant has run off while his father was checking the water. The brat's stealth magic seems to be improving. With a growl, the older demon gets to his feet in search of his wayward child.

"Ciel," he calls, peering into several different rooms. The child cannot have gotten far. The boy has not yet mastered the art of running. Orobas blames it on Malphas and his tendency to carry the little thing everywhere; but old habits die hard. Besides, demon children do not develop on as linear a path as human children do. However, Malphas would not be surprised if Ciel's persistence in crawling has more to do with laziness than inability.

After a few more minutes in search, Malphas decides to enlist the help of some of his staff. "Mara," he says, beckoning over a young maid, "have you seen Ciel?"

"The young master?" pipes the maid and the daemon cannot help but chuckle at his demon servant's use of the title and the memories it invokes. He himself often uses it as a term of endearment when his child is being particularly difficult.

"No, my lord, I haven't seen him, but he has had a peculiar interest with the grand staircase as of late. Perhaps, he is there?" the girl answers after much consideration.

"The staircase?" questions Malphas in surprise.

"Yes, milord, several of his nurses have caught him by it. He always kicks up such a fuss when they pull him away. Miss Abraxas jokes that he aiming to go down them as his first proper walk."

The daemon thanks his servant before quickly rushing into the direction of the house's grand staircase. While demons can heal, Ciel is still just an infant and as such, his healing abilities have yet to reach their full potential. A fall down a set of steps as long as the grand staircase could cause serious damage. Malphas reaches the staircase just in time to see the toddling take a first wobbling step. In the space of a breath and a skipped heartbeat, the older devil snatches the child up and holds him close. Ciel, none too pleased with the interruption, erupts into a vicious fit. When a clawed hand swings too close to his eye, Malphas settles for holding his ward by the scruff of his shirt. Undeterred by the switch in position, the child continues his screaming fit, leaving him swinging in his guardian's grip. Malphas sighs in exasperation.

"Now, I do believe that a certain little owlet is overdue for his nightly bath."

At the mention of 'bath', Ciel heads into one of his legendary tantrums; howling and clawing at Malphas' shirt. The older demon chooses to ignore the child. When the demon-ling manages to cut through a sleeve, Malphas tucks the wailing thing under his arm. They pass Mara on the way back to the bathroom.

"Is he alright, my lord?" she asks in a serious tone of voice

"He is quite alright," laughs Malphas over the din and dips the child in the maid's direction as a mockery of his antics.

"My, the young master is quite spirited today," she comments before continues continuing on with her dusting duties.

"Yes, he is," mocks the demon as Ciel starts to beat upon his waist, "If he keeps this up, I'm sure he'll make a fine performer in the Harpy's choir."

The maid laughs at the joke before bowing politely and taking her leave.

!

Getting the child into the bath is like trying to water-wrestle Leviathan –not that Malphas has ever tried it, but he has heard word of its difficulty. Once in the water, Ciel howls and thrashes as if being tortured. Offers of rubber ducks and toy boats are ignored in favor of howling at the ceiling as if the boy was some sort of crazed werewolf. Bubbles and scented oils are similarly ignored. When Ciel decides to slip under the water and stay there, Malphas goes back to his strategy of ignoring the demon-ling's antics.

Calmly, he prepares Ciel's bath necessities not pausing even when the boy decides to come up for air and continue wailing. Turning back to the toddling, he carries on in his subdued tone, describing the various soaps and shampoos he intends to use for the child's bath.

"And for today's bath, we have soap of myrrh and rosewater shampoo. I had thought that maybe you had had enough of the milk baths though they are much recommended for a child's use."

The demon continues in this manner for 10 minutes or so. Gently and firmly gripping little hands and toes and scrubbing fiercely at them despite the child's thrashing. Eventually, Ciel quiets down, aware that his tantrum is having little affect on his guardian. Tentatively, he points to a toy with a whine. Malphas takes hold of the toy and considers it.

"Do you think you deserve it, owlet? Now as a demon, I am all for bad behavior. But, you treat your poor Papa so terribly. There are differences between devilish behaviors and acting like a wild animal, little one," he croons in a disappointed tone, careful to keep the toy out of Ciel's grasp.

Holding the toy closer yet still out of Ciel's reach, the older demon continues teasing. "And now you want this toy after all that ruckus. Papa is wondering whether or not he should give it to you after what a dreadful little thing you've been."

The child reaches for the toy and after a few moments of joking, the older devil gives in. Ciel chirps happily with the toy as if he had not been a wailing mess 10 minutes before. The bath continues in peace until Malphas takes Ciel out of the water.

The demon-ling immediately lets out a wail of protest. The child had not even wanted to take a bath - Toddlings are such fickle and volatile creatures. He continues to scream as he is dried off and put into his nightclothes. The length of the gown prevents the wretch from moving too violently and Malphas is very glad to have ignored the advice books' guidance on the length of a toddling's nightgown.

The riled up child is a mess for the rest of the night. He refuses his nightly feeding, knocking the vial of soul out of Malphas' hands. Even the offering of bloode, a rarity as Ciel grows older, is passed up in an intense fit. Eventually, Malphas gives up as Ciel lashes out at any and everyone who approaches him, and decides it is better if the child went to bed.

This idea works little better and the older demon is nearly at the end of his rope with his ward's tantrum. Pacing up and down the halls, Malphas gets an idea as they pass the grand staircase. Gently setting the boy near the edge of the stairs, he steps back. Ciel quiets in an instant and looks at the steps. He gives a questioning look at his guardian before taking grip of a railing bar and standing up.

"Go on," Malphas urges, falsely enthusiastic.

Spurred on by the older demon's words the demon-ling hesitantly takes one step and then another. He reaches three steps before losing his grip and tumbling down. Malphas lets him fall approximately five steps – a safe number – before halting the child's descent. The older devil waits a few minutes before descending the steps himself.

Ciel is in a sorry state when Malphas reaches him but has the grace not to cry. The child rarely cries outside of a tantrum, reserving his tears as expressions of pride and anger. The older demon had been correct in his assumption; the child was upset that he could not go down the steps. Smirking, Malphas picks up the child and takes in his torn nightgown. Little bruises and cuts line the toddling's face and body but they will heal soon enough and a lesson has been learned. Demons do not coddle their children, not as humans do.

"While taking on the stairs when you can barely walk is an admirable goal, there are limits to pride. Even for little prideful demons such as you," Malphas scolds as Ciel snuffles into his shirt.

Things from there go smoothly. Handing the docile boy to staff in an attempt to finish paperwork, Ciel takes his feeding and even a bit of bloode before dozing fitfully in one of his nurse's arms. When he is finished working, Malphas takes the child from the nursery. The boy always sleeps fitfully after a massive tantrum- demons were not created for such an enormous displays of emotions- and often will not fall asleep properly unless in his guardian's arms. Walking back and forth, he pats at the child's back and sings lullabies until Ciel's sleep is peaceful. Relieved, the older demon places the babe back in his crib, ready to prepare himself for the night.

He is stopped midway by the presence of a messenger at the door. One of the male servants answers it, but the demon is curious as to who would come to his estate at this hour. His curiosity is answered when the male servant approaches him with news of the visitor.

"And who is that, who would dare come so late?" Malphas asks as he continues to pat Ciel's back.

"It is a messenger from the Anafeloz family, my lord," answers the old servant.

"And what do they want?"

"An audience with my lord. It appears as though he has an article to personally give you."

"Can he not wait until I have put the child to bed," Malpas hisses, his tone causes Ciel to start in his sleep.

"He apparently has orders to see the child as well," the servant says in a low tone, slightly afraid to look into his master's glowing eyes. "With all due respect my lord, the Anafeloz is a powerful line—"

"I know," cuts in Malphas. "And I am well aware of what they want."

!

The daemon lord storms down the staircase into his office where the messenger awaits him.

"Good evening, " Malphas greets coolly.

The messenger barely blinks at his entrance. Silver hair and blue eyes- an Anafeloz trademark- nod slightly in his direction.

"What have you come for?" growls Malphas at the other demon.

"My Lady Dowager, Lillith Anafeloz, requests audience with her grandson, Ciel Ana-"

"Ciel Michaelis," interrupts the irate demon. "His name is Ciel Michaelis," he hisses displeased by the obvious slight towards him.

"My apologies," replies the envoy, without an ounce of sincerity. "He is a member of the Anafelo-"

"He is my son," Malphas growls in response.

The messenger bows at his words. "Even so, the Dowager has requested. My Lady wishes to see the child of her late daughter, the Gremory, or as you know her, Hannah. You will bring him before his next tenth year."

"And if I don't?"

A smirk graces the courier's face at the obvious bluff. "We both know that that is not an option, Lord Michaelis. "

Conceding defeat, Malphas walks towards his desk to answer the Dowager's missive but is interrupted by the messenger's voice.

"My sincerest apologies, my lord, but I am also to see the child."

Carefully, suppressing his anger-it would not due to display to the courier- Malphas turns back towards the other demon. Passing the child off to the older servant that had accompanied him, he growls, "You may look at him but do not touch."

Malphas quickly writes the letter, almost breaking the quill several times in anger. He is careful to keep it in his best hand; he must keep up appearances. As soon as he is done, the response is shoved into the messenger's chest.

With a polite smile, that does not reach his eyes, he says, "Tell the Dowager that we of the Michaelis household are much honored by her invitation. We shall be in audience before the child's next tenth year."

He nearly snatches Ciel from the envoy's eyesight wanting the child as far away from those eyes as he possibly can. "You have your missive. Now, I must you request that you leave. It is very much past the child's usual bedtime and I want him in bed soon."

"The Dowager will be most pleased," the messenger supplies while bowing." We will look forward to your visit."

Malphas watches from the staircase as the old servant shows the courier to the door. His blood boils at the audacity, but deep inside, he knows there is not much choice. The highest ranks of the Michaelis family barely touch the lower ranks of the Anafeloz. The contract will always tie them together but once the vulnerable years are over and the "tie" lessens in strength, Ciel will not always need him around. The thought scares him more than he cares to admit. Who knows what machinations the Anafeloz could have up their sleeves? Ciel must be noticing his guardian's anxiety for the boy starts to fuss until he awakens and then begins to whine. Pushing the "what if" s away, Malphas begins to sing a lullaby and pat gently on the little back as he walks the child towards his nursery. He will enjoy the time he has now rather than worry about the possible future.

!

The room is dark as the messenger approaches a lone figure. Long silver hair gleams in the candlelight and blue eyes glow in the dark.

"How were we received?" asks the hidden figure in quiet, intense tone.

"He will bring the child by his next tenth year, my lady," answers the servant.

A small smile graces the hidden woman's face. "And what of the rumors?"

"He is as beautiful as they say. If I did not know better, I would have thought him an angel."

Stepping past the servant, the woman walks towards a large portrait, silver hair trailing long behind her. Touching it in a mournful manner, the woman whispers, "Your gift to me is finally coming home, Hannah."


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Forgive any mistakes, I wanted to post this quickly.

! !

"Remind me why you're here again, guv?"

It is pouring rain when the Undertaker opens up his shop to a cloaked, soggy Malphas.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" quips the white haired man again as the demon silently walks into the shop and undoes his cloak to reveal a dry and sleeping child.

The retired reaper creeps in for a closer look and surprise sends his white brows shooting up. Cackling, the Undertaker leans carelessly over the child. "Is that the young Earl? Well, he's definitely in a different way than when I remember him!"

"Shhh," hisses the other as he adjusts the child, "it'll be easier if he's asleep."

"Yes, yes," grumbles the devil, "there was an incident when we entered the demon realm."

"An incident?" giggles the older man. "Ah…but I suppose "incidents" do happen to those who don't know that souls need time to mature…"

The demon smiles calmly in response to the jab, a move reminiscent of his butler days. "Things weren't exactly in my control at the time…"

His words send the reaper into hysterical peals of laughter.

"Now that you've had your laugh, I'd like to ask my favor."

Wiping tears from his eyes and keeping a hand to his stomach sore from laughing, the white haired man waves an amused hand. "Yes, after a joke like that, it'd only be right, guv."

"If you could watch him for the day," requests the demon with a slight bow (when in the Human realm, old habits resurface), "I would be much obliged."

"Me?" ask the Undertaker with great surprise. "Me? Of all people? Shouldn't I be the last person to ask?"

Malphas smirks at his question. "On the contrary. You'd be the first. I need to be in the realm for a dangerous assignment. Those that I would usually call upon are not available and I would not leave this child in hands I do not completely trust. You, for however strange you are, are the next best thing."

"It's bad manners to make fun of a man, " jokes the embarrassed man. Replacing his mask quickly, the man fumbles with some beakers. "Right, so when would you be back? I'm a busy man you know…," he trails off with a giggle.

"I will return within the day, " states the black haired man as he withdraws a large bag from seemingly out of nowhere and places both it and his demon-ling in the death god's arms. "Please take this. It will provide everything that Ciel will need for the day."

Taking the bag, the Undertaker quirks a brow at its contents. "Still one hell of a butler, I see."

"The nature of our relationship has quite changed. I am no more this child's butler than he is my master," says the demon with a dangerous smile. "It would do you good not to mention our former relationship around him."

"Now, now guv, there's no reason to sound so wicked. You wouldn't want to scare awake the little tyke with that awful aura of yours, would you?

"Never dream of it," slides the demon coolly as he forces his shadows to drop and turns to leave. Just as he is about to open the door, he abruptly turns around. Walking intensely up to the reaper's place, the demon comes up dangerously to the other man's face.

"Don't let him eat any human food. Not even as a joke. Do it and you will have the sickest, most miserable creature you have ever encountered in your care."

The look on the devil's face in hard enough for the reaper to take him seriously. "Got it, guv. No food. "You can be rest assured. I'll not give him a drop."

"Yes, I trust you'll keep your word," placidly smiles the raven. Two seconds later and the door shuts with a quiet click.

The click seems like nothing after how loud they had been speaking before but the Undertaker watches with mild horror as the little face scrunches up into wakefulness. He watches in rapture as the boy's face undergoes a multitude of emotions as mismatched eyes blink hazily up at him.

"Baba?" the child tearfully and uncertainly whispers. There is a blank question mark floating in the air before the child begins to scream.

"Hey now, hey now," flails the panicked man in an attempt to calm the little devil, "you'll wake the dead at this rate."

He giggles a bit at his own joke but Ciel remains unimpressed and thus continues to scream. Desperate and trying to recall what little he can of his own upbringing, he tries bouncing the child. It only serves to make the baby wail louder. An attempt at rocking also fails, leaving the death god with a keen sense of despair. Pacing, he tries to console and pat away the tears but his efforts are in vain. Sitting him on a table proves to be a bad idea. The little terror immediately starts knocking bottles about, causing the harsh chemicals to spill all over his clothes. The Undertaker barely has time to whip off the child's tunic before a particularly dangerous solution eats through all of his clothes. The man spares a minute worry over the infant's health but dismisses his anxieties after Ciel's tantrum continues with vigor.

20 minutes of howling later, the Undertaker at his wit's end, plops the little creature onto a countertop and begins to rub at his face. The motion causes his face to distort and he is surprised but ultimately relieved to hear a babyish laugh rise out of Ciel.

"Ah," he says with an amused tone, "you're one for a good laugh." Pulling another funny face before picking the now complacent child up, he grins down at his charge. "I think we'll be getting along just fine from now."

!

The sound of the door chime startles the Undertaker out of his game of hide and seek. Turning from Ciel's hiding spot to answer the door; a wall of red greets him.

"Grelle," he wheezes as he is crushed into an oppressive hug, "what brings you here?"

"He was here, wasn't he, Grim?" squeals the red reaper with excitement. Releasing the older death god, he rubs at his flushed cheeks. "Oh," sighs Grelle in a lewd manner, "the things I'd have him do to me…"

Casually stepping away from the fawning redhead, the Undertaker fixes his robes with a chuckle. "'Fraid he's not here, love," he answers in an unapologetic tone. "Just me and my guest."

Grelle's mood instantly deflates at the white haired man's words. 

"I missed him,"" he groans. "I haven't seen my Sebby since that brat threw up all over him. It was so devastatingly unattractive. He even threatened me with you. Of course, we weren't on such fabulous terms then. But still, the nerve…," the man sighs with a dramatic shaking of his head.

The Undertaker remains silent as Grelle grumbles on. His silence is interrupted by a crash and an abrupt collision with his leg. The death god looks down to see Ciel clinging to him while glaring at the redhead curiously. After a moment of careful consideration, the toddler bristles up with the beginnings of a growl.

The tone sends Grelle into a fit. "What's he doing here?"

Grinning, the white haired man lifts the little demon in his arms. "Why he's my guest for the day! We was in the middle of a rovin' game of hide n' seek till you showed up. You're welcome to stay. This poppet's quite the handful..."

A Grelle sputter indignantly in the doorway as another young reaper comes panting up to the doorway.

"Ms. Grelle," he wheezes, "never knew you could run that fast!" Leaning against the doorway to catch his breath, the blonde haired man grins at the Undertaker. "What's with the kid? He's not here for Poker Night, is he?" he asks with a scratch to his two-toned head.

"'Fraid not, Ron. That demon'd have me head.'

"What Daddy don't know won't hurt him," guffaws the reaper with a slap to his senior's back. "It's hard to imagine that Sebastian guy a dad. He always seemed too much of a stuck up prick to be any good with the ladie-. Say this kid looks familiar."

The Undertaker spares Ciel a look before breaking out into creepy giggles. It turns into a full-blown laugh when the child tries to mimic his caretaker. "'Fraid not, my boy. This poppet isn't anyone we've ever seen before," he chuckles quietly as back into his shop. "Come on. I'll deal the cards."

Remembering his other guest, he quickly whirls around. "You coming Grelle? I've made them biscuits you're so fond of." The white haired man does not even blink as the redhead bounds past him.

!

"I wouldn't give him that if I were you, guv," whispers the Undertaker from across the room. With an eerie smile, he continues. "I'll gut you alive if you do."

Thoroughly freaked out by the mismatch of the older reaper's threat and his smile, Ron puts the cookie down. He figures he will sneak the poor kid a few when no one is looking. What could it hurt?

Ciel, angry over the loss of his treat, decides to share his opinion with the rest of the table. Covering their ears, the reapers look on in disbelief at his noise level.

"I think my ears are bleeding," shouts Grelle over the din.

"Me?" questions the amused man with a finger pointed at himself. "Do something!"

"Yes, you!" growls out Grelle.

Ron with his fingers in his ears, yells in agreement. "It's your fault he's screaming!"

Shrugging, the senior reaper pulls a few funny faces to no avail. Ciel continues to loudly voice his complaint. The Undertaker makes a few more attempts before being roughly pushed away by Ron.

"I don't care what that demon will do!" he cries desperately while brandishing the Undertaker's bone biscuits in a wild manner before the child."If it will shut the kid up, I'll give him a thousand of these!"

The ensuing scuffle between Ron and the Undertaker does little to help the situation and Grelle finds himself the sole responsible adult in the room. When the boy's cries rise into ear-splitting decibels, the redhead resorts to an unlikely solution.

Pulling out a bag of "Devil Red" nail polish, he whips out the brush and swiftly sweeps crimson color of the babe's nails. Ciel immediately stops screaming to look at his red nails in wonder. After a few moments of fascination, he none too gently smashes his fingers into Grelle's face in a demand for more.

"To think the brat'd enjoy this kind of thing!" Grelle squeals happily in return. "Oh my but he is pretty enough to be a little girl…" With a crash and a slam, the reaper whisks the demon-ling into another area of the shop. The slam of the door and the ensuing silence snaps the fighting reapers out of their brawl.

Ron pauses at wiping his bloody nose. "Do you wanna start from where we left off?" he says lightly with no hint of what happened just a few moments ago.

"Yup," quips the white haired reaper just as casually and the pair sits down to finish their poker game as though had ever happened.

!

"Same time next week?" Ron grins as he walks to the door. He has earned himself a tidy sum and it will surely help with expense of his playboy lifestyle.

"Same time," answers the Undertaker with a little less enthusiasm. "Though, I'm afraid it'll just be me."

The other reaper chuckles, "That suits me just fine. I have never been one for brats. I'm too young cute to be tied down."

"Ah, but Grelle seems to feel otherwise."

Blushing red up to his ears, Ron grumbles, "I'm sure he'll manage."

The Undertaker laughs at his response.

Ron goes redder and stomps up to the door hiding Grelle and Ciel from the other shop occupants. "Miss Grelle, we should head back soon or else William will find out that we snuck out of work." 

A loud wail sounds out as the young reaper opens the door but it is not from Ciel. They find Grelle rubbing his cheek against the overly painted ones of Ciel.

"Goodbye for now Ciel, "sobs the eccentric male. "Ah, that you would make sure a cute girl. Oh, this quivering heart of mine can hardly bare to part with you."

"Please don't say weird things, "chuckles the Undertaker without a hint of sincerity.

The blond reaper hastily pulls at his supervisor's sleeve. "Miss Grelle, we've got to get going soon before Will -."

"Too late," cuts in a smooth voice from behind Ron. "And, don't think that this won't go on both your records or that you won't be punished. Especially you, Sutcliff, since I was foolish enough to allow you back into my department."

"Mr. William," squeaks the blond as he stumbles out of the way of his boss.

Adjusting his glasses, the stoic reapers glares at his redheaded subordinate, "Mr. Sutcliff, please put that abomination down and return to your duties."

"Will," protests Grelle, "how can you be such a home-wrecker?"

Unfazed, William merely deepens his glare with a sigh. "If I dock your pay anymore, for misdemeanor violations, I'm afraid that you'll be paying the Bureau instead of the other way around."

The threat to his pay makes Grelle relinquish his hold on the child. After all, clothes and make up do not pay for themselves. Ciel, grateful for his freedom, scampers off to cling to the Undertaker's robes.

"You're so cruel," pouts the crimson death god as he bounds to his displeased supervisor. "But, I suppose that is what makes you so attractive."

William responds by sidestepping his overeager employee and opening a portal for the annoyance to fall through. Ron follows, a grimace on his face over his looming punishment. William nods slightly before offering a stiff "good day" and steps into the portal as well. With a burst of light, the Undertaker and Ciel become the only occupants of the shop.

Glancing at Ciel, the Undertaker snickers to himself over the boy's appearance. If that demon could see his ward now, he would probably rend the reaper limb from limb. Gripping a little clawed hand gently in his own, he pulls the little one towards the tub where he washes bodies. "I think we should at least get the makeup off you, bub. That demon'd tear me apart if he saw you now."

Ciel chirps in agreement.

!

"Good grief, child. What on earth has happened to your clothes? And, why are you in a coffin?"

"Ku, ku, ku."

Malphas cannot describe how unsettling it is to see his charge dressed in a miniature version of the Undertaker's cassock imitating the man's creepy trademark laugh. He should have known better than to leave boy with such a strange creature. He sighs to himself or the notion that it will probably take years to figure out how much the oddball has damaged the child's psyche.

"I'm afraid he had a bit of an accident, guv," rasps the white man through a fit of mirth. He looks to Ciel as he says this as if there were some private joke. "I thought it would be better to put him a smock, so as to protect the poppet from any more messes."

"Yes, well that's all well and good but it hardly explains why you've got him in a coffin, "the demon growls as he takes the still giggling Ciel out of the offensive piece of furniture.

Scratching his head the reaper offer a shrug before answering, "Well you see the little fellow seemed like he was wanting a nap after his bath. Now, I haven't a proper bed for bub so little as him. So I says to myself, Undertaker says I, 'Why don't you build him a coffin', and wouldn't you be damned the thing fell right asleep in it! A perfect fit if I could say so myself."

The growl in the demon's throat turns his voice into a low grumble. "You couldn't have built him a cradle? A box with a bottom and 4 sides is harder than building a coffin?"

Malphas is not sure why the sight of Ciel in a coffin is so aggravating. Years before, he would have smirked at the absurdity of it. So many things have changed over the years. Malphas is not so sure he is glad of this fact.

"Now now, this here's one of the finest coffins you'll ever find this side of London. You know I'd never skimp on the Earl."

Acceding to the quality of the coffin the devil manages to keep his temper until he notices a glint of red on Ciel's nails.

"You painted his nails!? What in the 9 hells!" he barks at the white haired man.

"Wasn't me, guv! That'd be Grelle," surrenders the man with hands held up.

"Since when are you on chummy enough terms to let that "person" into your store."

"You're not the only one whose life has been changed since the Earl became a demon. It gets lonely around here without a Phantomhive to tease and so Grelle, sweet thing he is, keeps an old reaper company."

"I see," remarks the devil dryly. "However, I am still puzzled as to why .POLISH is on his hands."

The demon waves the offending digits in the other's face for emphasis.

The Undertaker grins, "It was all that would work to get the child quiet. To be honest, I could kiss Grelle for doing us that miracle. It would have been nice if you had of mentioned that the bub was an unholy terror."

"It doesn't suit him," sniffs Malphas, mildly aggrieved over the insult to his ward's temperament. With a wave of his hand he magicks away the disagreeable red.

"Don't tell me you're a stickler for gender roles. I thought demons were into rule bending, anarchy, and such. That time spent in the Victorian era's made you a prude, Mr. Butler."

"Don't be ridiculous. Red's not the boy's color is all. Everyone knows that demons look their best in black."

The Undertaker grips his sides as the hilarity of the complaint brings him to tears. "Whatever you say, guv."

"Next time, try not to make the boy look like a clown."

Malphas finds himself covering Ciel's mouth when he tries to mimic the reapers roar of laughter.

"Didn't think there would be a next time," he says, while wiping away a tear.

"Well, you've managed not to strangle him. There's something to be said for that. Ignoring your lackadaisical parenting skills, you are the safest person for him to be with while in this realm."

There is a sudden change in the white haired man personality. A rare seriousness blazes through the reaper's eyes as his gaze meets the demon's.

"It was my pleasure."

The moment of gravity is gone in a flash of heavy eyelashes and a flop of bangs back into the death god's green eyes. A grin splits his face.

"Feel free to bring him anytime, guv; he'll always have a coffin here."

Slapping the demon on the back, he shows the pair out. Pausing outside the door, the Undertaker stops to give Ciel a handshake that sends the child into another fit of creepy giggles.

"Don't be a stranger," he whispers into the little ear before heading back to his shop.

Once back inside, the death god busies himself with the task of preparing the dead. Touching a hand to an old and treasured chain of lockets at his side, he smiles faintly.

"Enjoy it, little Earl," he whispers quietly, "for second chances rarely come to creatures like us."


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

[1 1]

"Really," Orobas sighs with exasperation, "really, Malphas, you must rein him in."

Draping one leg the other, the younger demon lazily shrugs his shoulders in response. "If it bothers you so much, you can always leave."

Smiling wickedly from behind his cup of Moon Drop tea, the devil flicks his gaze to the rambunctious child. "I must say, he has become quite the remarkable runner. A far cry from the invalid you decried he'd be from my carrying him to and fro."

Orobas huffs in reply but it quickly turns into a wince as Ciel clumsily stomps on his foot.

"Yes," he grits through clenched teeth, "he has become quite something."

Malphas laughs at his mentor's aggrieved air. "My, how sour we've become!"

Orobas grumbles, rearranging his robes. "I thought you brought me here for something important. If it was just to annoy me, well then I think you've had your fun and I shall take my leave."

"It appears old age has made you short tempered too!"

A loud crack diverts the pair's banter. The toy Ciel had been chasing after lies broken in the demon-ling's hands. The child's lips quiver for the briefest of seconds before his guardian steps in.

"Come, Ciel" calls Malphas, waving another equally fascinating toy in his hand, "come over here and play."

The demonling remains clinging to his toy with a haughty air. A flash of insolence rises in the boy's eyes before a second summons brings the child over. Moments like this often make Malphas wonder if Ciel's memory has been truly wiped. You can erase a person's memories but never their true essence.

Running towards his guardian, Ciel stretches himself for the toy only to be swept onto Orobas' lap. The child squirms and hisses making the older demon snicker in response.

"My, what a terrible host! How he spits and fights at me! Even though he has stomped my poor foot no less than three times; how cruel little demonlings are at this age! Have you already forgotten the kindness I showed you, little one?"

The black haired demon wisely chooses to step in before his charge throws a full-blown tantrum.

"You tease too much, sir. Look at how ruffled his feathers are," he murmurs while taking the boy into his lap. Now is not the time for an outburst. "The young master is no good with jokes."

Malphas nearly spoils his serious tone when Ciel wraps his arms around the older demon's neck and glares at his attacker with a pout. The little thing is really too much like a kitten.

"I must agree," snickers Orobas evilly. "He really does seem much aggrieved. I should dare say every feather of his is puffed up. And with such an angry face as that, I'll take cake to not harass the little lord any further, lest I end up like his unfortunate toy."

The younger devil grins with fatherly pride as he seats his ward in a more comfortable position. "He has grown quite strong in these last few months. I will have to buy him toys suited for demon whelps soon enough. It's a pity though; I've grown quite fond of the quaint ingenuity of human toys."

The old demon snorts in poorly hidden laughter.

"He's still too weak as a demon. He should have outgrown those toys in his early infancy."

"He's just a late bloomer. He's broken more than enough toys to make up for lost time."

"Still…"

"It seems as though you only want to find faults with him," scowls Malphas in response.

"Nonsense, there hasn't been a dull day since you brought the brat to Hell. I am constantly amused by his antics and am in fact, quite enamored of him. "

"Down," Ciel whines as he tries to wriggle from his caretaker's lap. He is bored of sitting down and is eager to play with his new toy.

Orobas gives the pair a wary look."He'll only be a terror if you do."

Lifting the escaping toddling higher onto his lap, the former mentee offers his mentor a dry look.

"You seem so adverse to the antics of children. It's a wonder that you managed to mentor me properly."

Guffaws answer the complaint. "Ah, but you were nothing but good manners and breeding. This child for all of his nobility will have to be wrangled and stuffed into it. The poor thing is a brat to the marrow of his bone."

"How kind of my parents to be so strict with my upbringing. Perhaps, my former life as his butler has led me to allow him too much leeway."

"Yes," remarks his older companion setting a strong gaze on the wriggling small creature before him. "I don't doubt that you would find Ciel much improved if you were to place him in their care."

Malphas' face immediately darkens an almost frightening glower on his face.

"I highly doubt they would find my current situation proper at all. Bowed low by a mere human child?"

"But parent isn't? This is not exactly a secret, especially, when you are proceeding to make the boy your heir."

Ciel begins to smash his toy against the hands imprisoning him causing his jailer to still the babe's hands." That family is hardly worth mentioning much less allowing near what is mine."

"Even so, word spreads, Malphas. You will eventually have to answer to a family summons one day. They will also have to be present at his presentation ceremony."

"And yet, they have not even so much as sent a note. Even the Dowager has sent word," grumbles the black haired man.

Surprised, Orobas nearly spits out the tea he had resumed drinking."The Dowager sent word? What about?"

Malphas sighs before beckoning a servant to come deal with his restless burden. Once they are gone, he continues. "She wishes an audience," he growls, leaning tautly forward in his chair. "Though, I am tempted to ignore her," he smirks over steepled fingers.

White brows furrow at the insolence of his mentee's tone. "It would do her no good to ignore her, child! When the Dowager summons you, you answer with a curtsy!"

The younger demon runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I know she is planning something! That household is as trustworthy as a den of snakes. She will try to take him from me!"

"Oh and isn't that what you wanted all those years ago?"

A growl tears through the agitated being, "Do not be confused by that moment of weakness. Ciel is mine. Even if I had of really wanted to kill him then, it would have been as my possession and mine alone," he hisses with scarlet eyes. Shudders run through his body from the force of his possessive wrath. "Until his dying breath, until the last piece falls and it is checkmate, I am bound by that child's side!"

SLAP!

A sour look graces Orobas' face as he steps back from his fuming former student.

"There is no need for dramatics, Malphas. You must have a clear head if you are to challenge the Dowager at all. While it is admirable, your possessiveness and sharp tongue will cloud your judgment and ruin you."

Slowly coming down from his rage, the younger devil nods his head in agreement. Gone are those days when he would smile politely through he was boiling inside. Hell truly brings out his feral side and there are few cats available to help cool his burning anger.

"Forgive me," he rasps in a low voice-a side effect of letting his true self free," you know my vice. You have saved me from it once."

Clapping his ashamed ex-pupil on the back, the white haired immortal chuckles," Of course I know of your vice. It is what has lead us to the current situation, no? Had you of let the boy go when his soul became troublesome you would be quite the free demon right now. However, I must say that I think you would have greatly regretted eating that child. The amount of time you lingered on him says it all."

Malphas picks up one of Ciel's forgotten toys, fiddling with it for a bit. "I must ask a favor of you, Orobas. A great one."

Intrigued the old demon leans forward, his long hair dusking the floor as he stares at the other expectantly.

"Ask it of me, child. You know my heart lies in darkness when it comes to you. I

The toy twirls a few moments longer in the younger man's hands.

"You know as demons we are to have two sets of parents; the ones who birth and nurture you through your early years and the ones that make you into a fit demon."

"I have no doubt that the Dowager will offer to be Ciel's Mater. With Hannah as her daughter it is indeed well within her right and in truth, her titles and powers will take Ciel far. Nevertheless, I cannot trust her and as such, I cannot allow Ciel to trust her either. I must have a Pater that is loyal and truthful. I must have a Pater that I can trust. If something should happen to me, I must know that at least one of the Parentis will stand honestly in my stead…"

Orobas is speechless over the implication of Malphas' words. The Anafeloz family is a dangerous clan to go against and by choosing a revered, yet old and politically unimportant demon such as himself-Malphas is doing just that. To accept would be suicide; the family would never stand for it. He must try to make his student see reason.

"Malphas, you know I can't accept. My rank and the Dowager-"

His pupil is flippant in response.

"What is rank? When one can have true loyalty. The Dowager can give him rank enough. The Anafeloz are a family that assassinates enemies as easily as incubi make love. What Ciel will need is a strong and individual minded supporter, one not tied to that accursed house!"

"Malphas…"

"As his Pater, you will be able to watch him and go places that I cannot possibly go. I will need your eyes and ears if we are to make that child great. "

Orobas tries again, this time with a different answer, his voice throaty and filled with a strained emotion. A Pater is far different from being a mentor. He has been a Mentor many times over but never a Pater. His rank does allow for that. Being a Pater equals an exchange of life and bloode. It means knowing a child's true name and carrying a burden that is as heavy as a parent's is. That his former mentee, who has risen so many ranks above him, would ask this of him…

"The Dowager has set up a new game for us and neither Ciel nor I am one for losing. Tell me, Orobas, will you help us until it is checkmate?"

"If you want to play, just say the words," croons Malphas softly.

"Yes, my lord," croaks Orobas loudly. Malphas' grin never spits his face as the other demon's tears splatter gently upon his shoes, "but let me get my affairs in order."

Orobas breathes deeply and shuddering, repeats his words.

"Just let me get my affairs in order, child, for I know not what this future brings," gently groans the old devil with a hint of terrible prognostication.

"… not what it brings…," he weeps quietly over and over. He has already resigned himself to becoming a fallen piece.


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

[1 1]

When a temperamental bang on the door rouses Malphas from his light sleep, he immediately knows it is Ciel. The child is the only one who would have the audacity to enter at this hour. With a flick of his fingers, Malphas summons the door open.

"Baba," cries the little figure by the door.

"Don't you 'Baba me! It's Papa and you know it," grumbles Sebastian as he looks towards the doorway.

To Malphas' major annoyance, Ciel has latched on to calling him a bastardized version of Sebastian.

"'Ook?" Ciel questions as he paddles across the floor. The child had been stubborn about it, but his human vocabulary is expanding.

"No, no stories or books. It is bedtime now. We will have to meet your Grand-mere on the 'morrow so it is best that little owls go to bed," Malphas scolds as he bends to lift the child up.

"No!"

"I'm afraid that this isn't a choice. It's off to bed with you."

"Ook?" Ciel asks again, tugging on his guardian's hair.

"What have I told you about hair pulling?" Malphas snaps as he gently slaps the offending hands away.

In response, Ciel petulantly buries his face in the crook of his father's neck. After a few small puffs, the other demon realizes Ciel is scenting him. Scenting is something infant demons do when in distress and in need of soothing. Perhaps, the child is becoming more sensitive to his guardian's agitations. Malphas rubs his fingers at the nape of Ciel's neck knowing that the skin-to-skin contact will further soothe.

The older demon almost sighs, the image unbecoming of his character. His baby bird is growing up. A flutter of Ciel's toddling-sized wings reminds him even further of this. Malphas brushes back Ciel's bangs causing the child to lookup in confusion. Blue and violet stare lazily up.

"Come, let's go to bed. I'll read you a story."

"Ook?" Ciel once again requests. The child is so single minded at times.

"Yes, yes," placates the older demon, "but afterwards, it's off to bed."

The story is not even five minutes in, before Ciel is fast asleep. Malphas chuckles at the idea that the story was just a cover so that the babe could sleep in his father's bed. The little minx is learning well. The devilish aspects of being a demon seem to come excessively easily to the boy.

Suddenly, a tiny-clawed foot kicks out. Malphas glares at the appendage and its stocking-less state. What good are the child's nannies if they cannot do something as simple as put stockings on the boy's foot? He should get rid of the lot of them. They are far too wrapped around Ciel's finger to be of any real use. At least, Orobas is a somewhat reliable disciplinarian. Between the two of them, perhaps, they can prevent Ciel from becoming as much of a prat as he was as a human. That is not to say that demons are all good manners and breeding, but they are _**daemons**_ and that entails a different set of rules.

As a daemon, part of the upper echelons of Hell, Ciel cannot behave as recklessly as he did as a human, at least, not without the proper rank. The stakes in the daemon world are higher and the fallout much,more dangerous. Malphas is strong but he is not at the top of the chain. His little one must learn the graces of daemon life if he is to survive the court. Though he is apprehensive, Malphas hopes their meeting the Dowager proves fruitful. The Anafeloz family stands high and could put Ciel in places that the Michaelis name could never reach. It is a bitter and sobering thought.

Ciel's foot kicks out again and Malphas pauses to run a hand through the demon-ling's freshly cut hair. T he Anafeloz Dowager has requested to see Ciel in a bid to recognize the child. In the beginning, Malphas had ignored the missives and made excuses, but the Dowager's patience is running short.

In daemonic terms, Hannah Anafeloz is essentially Ciel's mother. Demons, like angels, are creatures of energy. Hannah had used her own energy to turn Ciel into a demon- to a demon that is just as good as giving birth. As such, the Anafeloz family has every right to Ciel. Hannah had been such a favored child too. It would only make sense that the Dowager would want a memento of her departed daughter, no matter how small the connection.

The older demon sighs again before turning to his ward. Taking the time to ensure the babe is properly covered up; Malphas decides to sleep for the night.

!

The aura surrounding the Anafeloz estate is oppressive even for Hell. Spires and minuets line the sky and darkened archways forebode and forbade. Screams echo from out of prisons. Torture is a specialty of the clan. Protective spells and heavy magic dot the air and swirl on wisps of wind. It is no wonder why this family is powerful.

Ciel for the most part is surprisingly well behaved. The child reacts with more interest than fear at the gargoyles and dragons that bite at them. He also seems unaffected by the wards placed around the estate. Malphas is sure it is the toddling's connection through Hannah that protects him from the uncomfortable sensation.

"No, you cannot pet them!" Malphas growls as a particularly inquisitive lurch nearly sends the demon-ling into the jaws of a hungry dragon.

Trust the child to think he can torment a dragon just as easily as he torments the family cat. Malphas prevents any further accidents by picking his ward up and holding him tightly in his grasp. Ciel continues to ogle and take in the scenery, occasionally pointing out things of interest in a garble of baby talk and human-speak. Malphas is sure to nod and respond at the correct times but the unfamiliar and tense atmosphere has his mind occupied.

[!]

Lilith Anafeloz, the Anafeloz Dowager, is a formidable woman. She is older than Orobas by thousands of years. Rumors often speak of her being one of the original Fallen. Malphas is strong and powerful for his age, but would be nothing to the Dowager's power. When the double doors open to reveal the woman's inner chambers, Malphas grips Ciel tighter and finds himself placing a very un-demon like kiss upon the child's brow.

What greets them is a young girl upon a giant throne. She looks to be no older than Ciel was before he became a demon. Malphas can barely hide his surprise.

"Do not underestimate me, Michaelis." Apparently, the lady has noticed. "We all know that looks can be deceiving. This form is far less threatening than my others," she says in a soft tone.

"My Lady Dowager." Malphas bows deeply, taking Ciel with him.

Though her form is youthful, the Dowager is indeed ancient. Malphas can hear it in the tone of her voice. Aged and weary worn by time and grief, her voice sings hollow in the heaviness of her throat. Lavender-silver hair spills to her feet as she stands. She barely comes up to the other demon's chest; a wolf in sheep's clothing. Slowly, deliberately she approaches in a manner that makes it seem that she is stalking prey.

"Bring him closer. I want to have a good look at him," she commands as she reaches the bottom step.

Malphas instantly complies.

"Yes, but of course," he murmurs silky smooth. "But, please mind his wings as they are quite tender," he says as an anxious afterthought.

It is a misstep.

"Mind yourself," she snaps in a peeved tone. "I have been a mother many times over. Do not lecture me on parenting."

Anxious to correct his mistake, Malphas bows again. "My apologies, My Lady Dowager," he simpers. " I meant no disrespect. It was but the useless twittering of a new and nervous parent."

The Dowager sniffs before beckoning the pair closer. Malphas is reluctant to put Ciel in the woman's grasp. When she stretches her arms outward, the lesser daemon knows he has no choice. As he begins to hand his ward over, Ciel starts to scream. Malphas can barely hear for the noise.

Mortified, the demon begins to make his apologies and take Ciel back, only to have the child snatched out of his grasp. The Dowager has changed forms and has the boy at her breast before Malphas can even open his mouth.

The demoness' aura changes immediately, melting into a motherly expression.

"I can sense her in you," she coos at the drinking child, "in your aura. How very sad it is that you shall never know your Mama."

Though he has fed Ciel plenty of times himself, he is rarely present for the very rare occasions of when a wet-nurse feeds the child. The scene is discomforting and a small part of the demon snarls at the thought of the Dowager making a bloode connection.

"My Lady?" Malphas enquires, unsure of these turn of events.

The Dowager ignores him.

"What a pretty, pretty little thing he is; this last gift that my Hannah has given me."

Most of the guard lowers their head in embarrassment; a few look flushed and stressed. An older daemon steps forward. He looks to be some sort of advisor.

"My Lady Dowager, forgive me but to give the bloode in front of a stranger…"

Malphas does not envy the trickle of crimson that flows from the side of the daemon's head at a flick of the demoness' hand. Seconds later, the poor servant falls to the floor dead.

Ciel eases the tense moment by releasing the Dowager with a contented sigh. His movements bring her attention back to the infant.

"Look how easily he takes to my bloode. Is that not a sign that he is of me and mine?"

Her eyes become cold again as she turns her gaze on Malphas. Lines of immense power spark up and down his skin. "That you would keep him from me, I could kill you."

The soft seriousness of her voice makes the lesser daemon's hackles rise. He looks hard at the Dowager and the guards that flank her throne. If things were to come to blows, there is little chance the devil would be able to escape with Ciel.

"Forgive me, Your Graciousness, for I have caused you unnecessary grief. My Lady, in my defense, the circumstances of his birth were inauspicious and considering them, it made me overly nervous for his constitution. It was never my intention to withhold but to protect."

His words elicit an immediate response from the woman. Before he can blink, a mass of moonlight hair floats into vision, the anger of her aura almost overwhelms his senses.

"You kept him from me for too long, Michaelis" the Dowager hisses, "I who have grieved these long years as I awaited my daughter's child."

Power crackles as her tone becomes lower.

"What right did you think you had to ignore my summons? I who am so much more than you?"

Blood begins to run from Malphas' ears. He grimaces as it bubbles up his throat but he can feel his temper rising. To hell with Orobas' advice, he will not let this woman trample him and take his son. If he could not at least put up something of a fight, he would not be worth his salt.

"As a father," he grinds out, looking the furious demoness in the eye. A smirk quirks at his lips as he steps forward into the crushing atmosphere," do I not have the right to protect my son from those I think as threats?"

"Does not a parent's love and desire to protect and care trump the wishes of others?" he wheezes out, eyes bleeding from the severity of the daemoness' rage.

He manages to give a polite smile, one reminiscent of older times, as his world fades to grey and goes black.

"No matter the consequences."

[!]

Malphas wakes up when a drop of water splashes onto him from the dungeon's ceiling. His first few conscious seconds are spent trying to sense Ciel's well-being. Luckily, the child seems fine and whole. The same cannot be said for his guardian.

Blood has dried in his hair and face making him uncomfortable. He would attempt to remove the muck and grime from his person, but he finds himself heavily secured to the wall by a set of enchanted handcuffs. The power of the magicks is almost enough to make him gag. The Anafeloz do not want him going anywhere. Resigned to his fate, the demon once again wanders into Ciel's consciousness, this time to find out the child's whereabouts. Charms seem to block him from Ciel's location but they do not block out the conversation occurring around the child.

"I want to…kkkkkkhssssssshhh…"

The voice obviously belongs to the Dowager. It takes a second for Malphas to focus in properly.

"It will be the first of many gifts to show my undying care and affection."

Suddenly, a male voice cuts in.

"There will of course be objections. He was not born of her body, Mothe-"

"He was born of her soul! Is that not the core of every being!? He shall… kkkkkkhssssssshhh…"

A moment of blood lost induced dizziness makes Malphas drop his concentration.

"Mother…"

"Hush! Are not all my wishes to be granted as the head of this family?"

"That is true, Mother, but you put him in danger. This family is no stranger to evil."

"I am aware of that. Do you not think Hannah was aware too? Otherwise, she would have gifted her energy towards that blond child she loved rather than the one we have before us. I am sure she could see it. This child was never meant to be human. "

"I will stand by your wishes, Mother. You know I will always stand with you."

"Such a good boy you are…... kkkkkkhssssssshhh…"

Concentrating is becoming too much of a chore. He will have to drop the link soon or face another bout of unconsciousness. Malphas focuses intensely on the last words as his world spins and goes dark. They may prove to be valuable clues in the future.

"Only for you, Mother. Always for you, Mother."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

[!]

"Where is Baba?" Ciel thinks as he thrashes and howls against his cradle bars.

The other demon has always been with him and it is unsettling to not have him close. He has tried so hard to find him from inside his head but his Baba seems so weak. The child's shrieks bring in the household's nurses but they cannot calm his ire.

"Where is his Baba?" he cries and wails in his babyish tongue. He bends backwards and away. The can never hold him for long.

Eventually, the Dowager will come in and the child scratches and writhes against her. He will not suffer her kisses or caresses. He is angry and frightened and he shows as much by biting at her whenever she tries to feed him. No, the only one who can feed him is Baba. He will not eat until his Baba is back and he will make this clear to all those around him.

[!]

"Not souls, not bloode; the child will not eat! I am at my end. How unhappy this makes me," mourns Lilith from her gilded nursery chair. "How many children have I fed and nourished in this very room! That I would need sleep spells to calm a child of my clan! How very unkind all of this is…"

A young man chuckles as he rests a comforting hand upon his mother's shoulder."Mother, I am afraid you already know the answer to your problem quite well. The child is a demon of pride and you have taken his greatest possession away; he will not settle down so easily."

The Dowager shrugs her child's hand from her shoulder in a gentle motion. "He will succumb, Seere. Just you wait and see. Bit by bit my little kindnesses will endear him to me. No child of my line has ever rejected me yet."

Seere sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I told you to wait until the boy was weaned and his tie had weakened. There will be no helping it now; you have interrupted the child's development. You must let him finish its course with Michaelis."

A snarl erupts from the older woman. "Never, he will never see that man again. I should have killed him," she seethes with angry eyes towards a golden cradle.

"It was better that you didn't. Though he is but an insect to us, the rank of President affords him some security. If you had killed him, even you would have had to answer to the Council."

An angry huff answers the young demon as his matriarch snatches herself away from the chair and his presence towards the infant bed. His vision goes green as he watches his mother drape herself over the cradle and long white eyelashes flit across the man's violet gaze as his eyes rest upon the crib's occupant.

"It's been four days, Mother. You are being are being imprudent. The child _needs_ Michaelis. Perhaps, you should reconsider your animosity and channel it elsewhere. It would be for the best."

A vase shatters and the walls crack. Ciel's curtains billowy strongly but he does not wake. The sleeping spell was a strong one.

"I AM his best interest. What can that crow possibly offer him but the life of some middle rank noble of mild consequence? I shouldn't have waited. I shouldn't have listened to the whispers of our deceitful clan! I should have taken the child away the minute I sensed him in Hell!"

"Mother," hushes the unruffled devil, used to a lifetime of powerful displays," calm yourself or you will awaken the little one."

The mention of her grandchild snaps the woman out of her hysterics. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply to quell her anger.

"I want his name," she whispers with vehemence, eyes still shut tight. "I want his true name now."

"His true name?" questions Seere in surprise. "But you haven't been formally declared. There are protocols…"

The Dowager seems not to hear. "Torture him if you have to. Tear it out of that crow's throat if he won't give it to you."

"Or better yet," Lillith continues in her softly serious tone as if she has not heard her child's words, "tear his name from that Pater of his. I know he has one, though they have been so secret about it. And, when you are done, kill him."

"I will not share this child! I shared Hannah and look what has come of her," she wails in a desperate tone.

Alarmed the young prince tries to grasp at his mother's shoulders but finds her as immovable as rock. "Mother, you cannot mean to bloode-bond the child without Michaelis' consent? You are truly courting madness! "

Turning to her offspring, she lays a gentle hand to his cheek shushing his protests quickly.

"You have always been my good son, Seere. Moreover, haven't I loved you almost best for that? Oh, do not look at me so and rip at me with terrible words. Do as I say. Do as I command and show Mother that you are her good son."

The demon's eyes flutter close at the Dowager's caress. He feels his will resigning though he knows it would be best to stand his ground. He sighs as he opens his eyes and wishes he could swallow his Oedipus complex down.

"As you wish, Mother" he whispers against her lily-white brow, and heaven to hell he means it. He can only hope that his common sense does not catch up to him as it so often does.

A slight smile lights up the woman's face. One that was reserved only for Hannah and more recently himself.

"Good boy," she croons as she saunters out of the room, "but the hour is late and I have yet to pay my observances to your sister."

In the blink of an eye she is gone, with only the faint scent of flowers to give tale that she was ever there. Tearing his eyes away from the door, Seere stalks closer to his "nephew's" cradle. A sneer tears apart his beautiful face as he looks darkly at the infant before him. A pale, delicate hand hovers above the child's neck and clenches before it is withdrawn. It would be no use-he scowls to himself. He can sense his mother's charms and wards; he could no more break this child's body than his own. The prince spares the child another look, one much softer than the first."

"In reality, I pity you, little one "he coos as he brushes a dark lock from the babe's forehead. " It will be straight into the viper's den with you and she hasn't even made sure you have fangs."

[!]

Days, weeks, months may have passed. Malphas has lost count of how long he has been in his cell- The wonders of a viciously recited confusion spell. His only markers of time are when he senses Ciel through the tie or when the child seeks him out in his infantile way. Therefore, the opening of his cell door and the subsequent bucket of water that drenches his frame only barely surprises him. The heavy and distinctly male footsteps surprise him greatly.

Never one to forget his manners, he tilts his impaired head in a polite gesture before coughing out a genteel, "Good day."

Silver wisps of hair whip around the injured demon as his visitor kneels to his height. Amused purple eyes dance down upon the black haired devil's frame. "It would seem as though my mother is quite out of control," the man murmurs.

Malphas does little to suppress his chuckle.

The visitor chuckles along too. Demons have a terrible sense of humor.

Careful to avoid the blood at his feet, the Anafeloz stands back up to his impressive height. "I have a proposition for you," he says, his voice still light with laughter.

Malphas does nothing to stop the smirk from spreading across his face. "What do you have in mind?"


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Kuroshitsuji

"_Do you think it's possible for someone to be born with the wrong soul, Astaroth?"_

_Twinkling laughter answers, "Whatever do you mean, dear sister?"_

"_Please brother, these are my truest thoughts. I want you to listen to them with the utmost seriousness._

"_As you wish," the male voice frowns, caught unaware by his sister's scolding._

"_There is little boy with a devil's heart…"_

"_This again!" exclaims the man. He has heard this train of thought far too many times. _

"_Hannah, you haven't been quite right since you took that human child's soul! All I ever hear you speak of is of children nowadays. Has your breeding cycle caught you unaware?" _

"_No," answers the demoness with a flush, "it has not."_

_Slightly less embarrassed, Hannah begins again. "You are right however, I have been thinking much on children-one in particular…"_

"_Is it that Alois boy?" groans her male companion. _

_He is sick of hearing about his sister's current Master. Besides, her attachment is getting dangerous. _

"_Perhaps, you should take a break from him. I have told you time and time again that it was foolish to make a deal with the bro-"_

"_No, it is not him, but another. . . I cannot help but think that I should want a child exactly like him. For mother of course, because I cannot leave my line empty…"_

_A thoughtful sigh heaves from the speaker. Her words barely a whisper, seem to be towards herself alone._

"_He is a waste as a human. Luca is dear to me and so is Alois, but they could never live this life. No, most definitely not. When my contract is over…"_

_Not entirely catching his sister's meaning, her brother assumes at her intentions._

"_You needn't worry so much about birthing. Mother would be delighted. You are her favorite after all! Any child of yours would become completely welcomed in her arms!"_

_Noting his twin's serious looks, the devil attempts to reassure his sister." Though I am sure, it will not be for some time. "_

_A rueful smile flits across Hannah's beautifully tragic face. _

"_Don't be so sure of yourself, Astaroth. It may happen sooner than you think."_

"**If I had of known of your intentions then, I would have stopped you. I would have stopped everything."**

* * *

><p>Gently raising a bitten wrist, the Dowager attempts to feed a still unwilling Ciel.<p>

"Come, darling," she coaxes, distressed at his refusal, "take a little bloode."

"No," cries the vexed demonling, using little hands to push at the offending appendage with little effect.

His struggles, as of late, are weakening as his strength wanes. The scratching, snarling, and snapping have fallen to a minimum as the child withers away.

"Sweetling, just a bit… Just drink a little bit," insists the demoness with a firm grip.

Ciel settles the dispute by using what little energy he has to squirm and wriggle out of Lilith's grasp and to the floor. His toes barely touch the ground before he is snatched quickly back up. The child dissolves into a fit of shrieks and wails at his failed escape attempt.

"No," he howls with his tiny might, claws locked into his grandmother's hands.

"Yes," hisses the older demon as she sits the both of them back into a chair. "You must eat or you'll waste away."

She is rewarded with a wailing scream.

* * *

><p>The noise is wrecking havoc on the household: it is used to order and quiet. Servants bustle back and forth pointedly trying to ignore the discord of the nursery quarters. One of the bolder nurses attempts to aid her mistress. A young lord of the house stops her.<p>

"It is not wise to enter," scolds the daemon. "Is the Mistress not giving bloode? You are not one of the higher nurses, are you?"

A look of understanding flits across the servant's face. Her cheeks flush, embarrassed by her audacity. She trails off, "But, My Lady…"

"I'll see to it,' replies the young man.

"But young master…"

The young man cuts her off with a finger to her lips. "It's fine. I am her son after all."

* * *

><p>"Oh little one, must you be so cruel to me?" coos the Dowager as she brushes away angry tears. "How can I keep my promise to Hannah if you continue to hate me so?"<p>

Neither of the room's occupants notices the sound of the door gently opening.

"My, what an unhappy display," scolds the newcomer. "You've got the entire household in an uproar."

"Astaroth" whispers the Dowager with no little surprise, "in the flesh?"

Giving a little smile, the man bows in a sardonic manner, "Yes, it is I, dear Mother. Hermit that I may seem there are times when even my curiosity is peeked."

Drawing closer, the tall man passes a keen gaze over his sniveling nephew.

"Pitiful thing, though he is quite the pretty one. None of the other children can quite compare…," he trails off in a thoughtful tone. "Trust Ashtoreth to create a child that surpasses us all."

A spark of magic shocks him when he tries to touch Ciel.

"Magic?" he queries as he lays wary eyes on the boy.

"Yes," replies the demoness unfazed, "but he is little yet, so it cannot do much damage to an adult daemon. However, he is quite the problem for the lower level servants. I am surprised though, he has had little energy to form his attacks as of late."

Chuckling, the young lord draws back from the pair, "I see. The rumors seem to be untrue. His dislike of you seems to be a lot weaker than what they claim...In spite of his tears; he is allowing you to hold him."

Lilith's expression is stony. "He will not take my bloode."

"But, I heard that he took it when you first met."

"He will not take it now or anything for that matter," fumes the woman as she tries to placate the howling child.

"Ciel, please," she begs in an aggrieved tone, "you'll make yourself worse with all this fussing."

"You'll have to sleep spell him at this rate," comments her companion in a mild tone.

"No," is the growled out response, "he must eat first."

"What about a persuasions spell?"

A shake of the head. "No, his nature cancels them out."

A frown appears. "Have you changed forms, yet? Tried to trick him?"

His mother answers with a scoff. "It worked until he realized there was no "tie". He can now sense a false form in a heartbeat!"

Undeterred, the younger devil continues to offer suggestions until the matriarch explodes in a burst of temper and exasperation.

"Do you think we haven't tried everything? Nothing, nothing will sate this wretched child!" she cries over Ciel's din.

An awkward silence fills the room and remains in the air until Ciel suddenly stiffens. For a second, it seems as though he is listening to something or someone, and then, all hell breaks loose. His weak struggles intensify and his powers begin to peak. His energy makes the elder demons' skin crackle but they remain immune to his infant magic.

A glass breaks, snapping Astaroth out of his bemusement and into action. He is not thinking when he performs the spell, a mere gut reaction to his own children's tantrums. In seconds, he sweeps a hand before his nephew and spells the child asleep.

He is surprised by his mother's wrath.

"On what grounds did you have to do that?" she hisses with such emotion that her son is startled.

"He will go another day without eating now!" The Dowager wails frustrated and angry at her failure.

"What was that?" cries the bewildered demon back. "That was hardly a normal tantrum!"

Laying her grandson back inside his cradle, the Dowager sets angry eyes upon her son.

"Michaelis tried to reach out to the child through the "tie". The fool continues to make the child go into frenzy. The nerve of that creature…"

"Just what is this child to you, Mother?" questions Astaroth, keen to understand the reasoning for his mother's deep attachment to babe.

His mother, however, offers him no answers. Instead, the nursery doors open with a flick of Lilith's wrist. His mother's desires are clear. He has been dismissed.

"Leave me, Astaroth. Ciel will not awaken for some time. I wish to be alone when he does."

* * *

><p>"I am sorry, my lord, but I was unable to enter the nursery."<p>

"What prevented you?"

"Master Astaroth, my lord. Her ladyship was also in attendance with the child…"

"Then, there would have been no way to carry out our plan…"

"…."

*Sigh*

"Honestly, I had hoped that this situation would have been "resolved" by now. The longer we let it linger, the more dangerous everything becomes. Find a way in as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord."

"And once you do, do not hesitate to complete your task."

"Yes my lord."

"And, my dear, take care… for these are treacherous waters."

"Yes my lord."


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I was at loss at this story's direction. Also forgive this chapter's typos. I wanted to get this up ASAP.

* * *

><p>Seere is sleeping when his mother comes bounding through his door to disturb his sleep. She perches on the side of his bed with such a giddy excitement that he knows it can only mean one thing: The council has foolishly granted his mother audience.<p>

"Seere, I have been granted an audience with the council," the Dowager whispers eagerly, as though she is telling her son something that is thrilling and unexpected.

"They have agreed to hear my wish," the woman continues warmly.

Seere belatedly realizes his matriarch is already outfitted in travel garments.

"I will be gone but a few days, my darling. However, I will have to leave the little one here, for he is far too weak to take with me. He would be safer here as well. This is my domain and there are few here would dare defy me."

"You are to leave soon, I take it?" the young devil questions drily.

The demoness beams, pressing down her cloak, "Yes, as soon as the ceffyl dŵr have been prepared, I shall depart."

Seere rubs lazily at his face before turning back to Lilith. "And the household? Who shall run it in your absence, dear mother?"

"Why you of course, Seere! I have told all of the distant members to retire to their own estates. I would not have those I could not trust near Ciel when I am not home."

Sighing, the young man nods his head in agreement.

"As you wish, Mother."

"You are a constant comfort," smiles the Dowager as she rests a hand upon her son's cheek.

Her look turns imploring as she strokes a thumb under her child's eye. "You will take care of Ciel for me, won't you?"

Seere smiles, though the emotion does not reach his eyes. "He will be in the best of hands, Mother. You needn't worry."

A second longer and the Dowager departs in a flurry of haste and so seldom seen happiness. Seere lingers in perfume a scent longer before flopping back onto his bed. Some days it is hard being a puppet with so easily pulled strings.

* * *

><p>"She is gone?"<p>

"Yes, milord."

"Then you know what to do. At the first opportunity, make a strike. This viper's head must be cut off while it is still young."

"Milord."

"Go now and do not fail me."

* * *

><p>Ciel has been in a terrible mood the entire morning and his fits are easily heard throughout out the estate. He has been wearing on the household, long used to peace and quiet. A reluctant nurse wearily starts up on the starts to comfort her charge but a more senior nurse blocks her.<p>

"The young master has been a screaming terror all this morning, I dare say. I think it would be best leave him to his own devices for bit," the matronly demon advises.

"All the attention the Missus gives only fuels bad behavior in my humble opinion," adds another nurse with an exasperated look at one of Ciel's more violent screams.

Uncertain and hesitant to neglect her duties the younger woman tries to continue her way up the stairs.

"Oh but the mistress…."

The senior nurse cuts her off.

"The Dowager won't be back for a few days, there's no need for us to unnecessarily bear the brunt of the runt's wrath when the mistress ain't about, is there?" she sneers down at her coworker.

Indignant, the younger caretaker fights back. "I should think she'd be very cross if she were to learn we had neglected the little master for even a moment."

"What she don't know won't hurt her," drawls the` second nurse from her corner. "He is not even of the proper speaking age yet."

"That's right," quips the older nurse." He can barely string two words together. Whatever would he have t'say to m'lady?"

"It true, lass," agrees the oldest nurse from her spot near the corner. " I've raised up plenty of Anafelozs and when they were difficult, I'd let them be so long as they were in no danger. There's nothing to fear. The little mite is in the safest place he could be."

"Besides," cuts in the elderly woman," with the magic he throws about, it ain't safe for lesser demons like us ta be near him when he's in a passion."

"If you say so…," answers the youngest nurse with clear uncertainty.

"Of course, he'll be fine," assures the second nurse

The first nurse winces at another yell before turning back to her junior, "And perhaps, after a bit o' _reflection_, he'll be a much pleasanter chap."

* * *

><p>Cool hands brush at the child's dark locks. A young nurse lies dead in the corner. She was foolish not to listen to the older nurses. Few other servants will dare come to this part of the house. Irresponsibly, they will bask in the wing's quiet. With the Dowager gone, the other Anafelozs members will pay little attention to the nursery's occupant. It is also convenient that the matriarch has warned off the non-immediate members as a safety measure. Now is the perfect time.<p>

Ciel's eyes fly open as the first blow strikes through his windpipe, rendering him silent as a scream rushes forth. The second two strikes come much faster and without hesitation. Someone else could show up or the magical wards in place could kill her in the rebound before she is finished.

Another blade slides into the child's belly easily. It is a mistake and a miscalculation on the assassin's part. The final blade clatters to the ground as the pain from the room's wards become too intense. She had thought there would have been more time. She should have decapitated the child at once, but it had seemed too gruesome for such a pretty, little thing. She will have to hope that the child's already weakened state will finish the job. The Dowager is indeed a powerful being to create such a spell. It will kill her, she being merely a demon. It is just as well, anyway. Then her secrets-and most importantly her master's too-will die with her. She is conscious long enough to hear the screams of another one of the child's nurses. She prays that she is long dead before the Dowager's wrath hits.

* * *

><p>Everything is red. It is dripping, contaminating the innocent whiteness of the nursery. There are too many bodies, three of them in total. One is a familiar nursemaid, the other a blank face. The daemon lord passes by the two without a second thought. He walks cautiously towards the room's most important occupant, fear slowing his steps. There is far too much blood, droplets of it plopping down onto the floor.<p>

The bassinet curtains are in shambles and Seere gasps as lavender meet foggy blue. Terror slams into him as he considers his mother's wrath. Without turning to look at his terrified servants gathered around the nursery door, he barks an order.

"Bring me Michaelis, "he bellows. His eyes do not leave Ciel's broken body.

* * *

><p>The servants can hear Malphas long before they reach his cell. Roars filled with grief, anxiety, and anger ripple off the walls. Malphas had felt the first strike deep within the tie. The magical enhancements are barely enough to keep up with the fury of his parental worries.<p>

The door has been barely opened before the devil is claws deep into the nearest guard.

"Take me to him now," he growls, his full demonic aura unleashed.

"He can't if you kill the guard sent to help you," drifts an amused voice from above the dungeon stairs.

Malphas trades a look with the newcomer before settling himself down. "You had better not have anything to do with this," he hisses.

"The ends justify the means," grins back the other daemon.

The guards drag him up the stairs into a quiet room. There, Malphas is confronted by the sight of an unfamiliar man standing stiffly over his Ciel. The man's gaze does not turn his way even after the black haired demon makes himself known. Breeze drifts by, carrying the scent of blood from the other demon's clothing. Dread- and it is a terrible feeling- crawls up his skin and into his heart.

"What have you done? What have you done to my sonne?" howls Malphas in rage.

"Can you heal him?" There is urgency in the young devil, a near hysteria.

"Give him to me," the crow demon hisses with fire red eyes.

Malphas brushes past the younger man to look upon his son.

"Oh, what have they done to you!?" the older devil croons, running gentle hands over the child's many wounds.

Is it within your tie?" Seere presses

Waves of healing magic begin to drain Malphas of his life force. Ciel's body begins to knit together under the magical transfusion.

Malphas smirks as he answers, "If I couldn't do at least that much, I wouldn't be worth my salt as a daemon…or a father."

He has no qualms when his world goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>The room he wakes up in is cool and dark. It takes several moments for his senses to return and allow him to see the Dowager sitting by his bed. The injured demon rests his eyes upon the demoness before him, in too much pain to ask questions. She is in her true form holding an inquisitive Ciel back.<p>

"He very nearly drank you dry." The Dowager meets his eyes with an intense gaze.

"I wanted to kill you," she says without a hint of remorse, "but the child would have none of it. He is quite a terrible little thing when he wants to be."

"Baba," Ciel screeches causing his guardian to look at him. The little demon wriggles out of the loose grasp onto the bed.

"Baba," he cries again as he pats at a particularly sore spot on Malpas' arm. Instead of shaking off the painful hand, the older demon finds himself gathering the toddling close- grateful, nay nearly tearful for the ability to do so.

"I had to punish you," whispers the woman from her side of the bed. Lazily, stepping nearer, she makes no move to get closer to the pair. When Malphas looks upon her, he finds a faraway glaze in her eyes.

"I had to make you understand how you hurt me so. My daughter is dead and it was her body that was used to birth this child's form. Can you not understand my unhappiness and hurt over your cruel actions?"

The lesser demon finds it wiser to remain silent.

The Dowager runs airy fingers through Ciel's hair. "How strong your bond must be, for this child to cry over you as if you were his own sire. At his age, most demon whelps are not strongly attached to anyone who does not share the bloode."

The black haired demon chuckles at her statement and the memory of Ciel's early demonhood.

"And what, Michaelis, do you find so humorous?" snaps the other demon.

Malphas chuckles again before replying.

"Can you not sense it at his core? Underneath the aura of the late Gremory, there are hints of Michaelis. I fed the boy my bloode for years upon years. How I could I have left him to bloode-bond some worthless nursemaid and not know his own kin?"

The claws that dig into his neck surprise Malphas.

"I am surprised that a male daemon as young and unattached as you would subject themselves to the rituals needed to bloode-bond a childe."

"What can I say, My Lady? I am merely one hell of a father."

The demoness digs her nails in deeper, ignoring Ciel's squawks of protest. "I do not care for your wit, Michaelis," she snarls before abruptly releasing the other.

Grasping at his torn throat, Malphas manages to sit up without toppling Ciel. "My apologies, My Lady Dowager," he struggles to croak out. The wounds heal quickly, but they are still a reminder of the woman's awesome strength.

"You will bring him to me thrice a fortnight," the Dowager states with a heavy stare.

Surprised, the other devil cocks his head to the side. "My Lady?"

He is confused by the sudden demand.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Crow. You will bring him to me thrice a fortnight. I have been exceedingly kind to you by allowing the child to remain in your care, but I will not have the child of Hannah's get grow up feral and unattended in some lesser demon's home!"

A look of confusion spreads across Malphas' face. He had been so sure that Dowager meant to take Ciel for her own.

The demoness seems to sense his questions for her lips turn up into a smirk.

"He is too young and too unprotected to be an official member of this family. These…recent events have shown this to me. Were it not for your intervention…He would have been lost to me. I have plans for this boy, great ones should he prove himself. However, they will not come to fruit if he is slain There are viper pits kinder than this clan is, and without the proper support he would be eaten alive. Though I would love to, I cannot play nursemaid at this time."

"I had thought to make him love me, but he is too young and too stubborn to be without your care. My earlier attempts were foolish and perhaps…misguided. I misjudged your love for him, but now I can no longer deny your tenderness. Though I loathe it, it is best for the child to remain with you. He shall come to know me through his visits and eventually come to love me. As his promised Mater, all of the seven Hells shall become his oyster."

Malphas is embarrassed by the emotions that well up in the Dowager's unexpected turn of mercy and understanding. "Thank you, milady," he croaks out, grasping Ciel just a little tighter.

"Good," nods the silver haired noble, "When he is a little older, I will announce him to the world. He will remain with you as you have proven yourself somewhat worthy. I shall even allow you to give him the name of your house but he shall be of this clan. Forget my kindness and you shall find yourself in terrible straits. Despite your rise from a family of mere scholars and poisoners, your house is nothing compared to mine."

"As my lady wishes," responds the demon, careful not to let the insult show on his face.

There is the pause of a beat as the Lady takes a breath. The silence is awkward. When the Dowager does speak, her soft tone and subject startle Malphas.

"You've heard the rumors, I'm sure. That I used to… that I was once a mortal."

"I have."

The male daemon nods his head. There are many rumors surrounding Lilith but her once-humanity has always been the most whispered about.

Lavender eyes narrow and then soften before Lilith releases a sigh.

"They are true. Those rumors…" she begins as her eyes take on a faraway gaze.

"I once possessed a heart much like this child," the Dowager continues, pausing to stroke fingers across Ciel's face.

"Hannah was conceived when it was so. She is the product of _**that man**_. But, I loved her still, for she was born before I had completely lost my human heart. My anger and my hate changed her form just as it changed my own."

"I have had other children since then, with even the Lord of Hell himself, but none of them have held my heart like Hannah had," the Dowager sighs in grief. Her eyes grow glassy but then clear with a hard blink.

"I have never possessed much in the way of control when it comes to Hannah, so you must forgive me for my actions over her son. His origins make him even dearer to me considering what I once was."

Suddenly, the white haired matriarch draws uncomfortably close and runs a thoughtful yet healing hand over Malphas' injured throat. She scrutinizes the younger demon hard for moment before turning a turning an aggrieved look to Ciel.

"I am not your enemy," Lillith whispers harshly, intensely while looking deeply into Malphas' eyes. Angrily, the Crow wants her words to be untrue, but knows that they are not.

"You think to leave me, think to escape my eye once I release you, but that would not be in the best interests of your child. This is a dangerous world, these upper echelons. The birthright his mother gave him will never allow Ciel escape."

"Things will only become more difficult from now on, Michaelis," the older woman pushes, using a tone that is better off instructing a schoolchild. Malphas does not care for it, but the meat of her words are so very important.

"There will be poisonings, assignation attempts, and "accidents". I am sure you know this. I am also sure this is why you thought to keep him from me, Michaelis. But, you cannot keep him from this world for much longer. These recent events must have showed you that."

Soft, imploring eyes bore into Ciel. The intimacy of the gaze is almost unsettling.

"I know… I know that I have not behaved kindly towards you but you cannot deny that my protection would help the child immensely. Hate me all you want but never refuse my help."

The demoness looks away at the end of her speech. Her body language returns to its usual mask of aloof power and authority. "Your things have been prepared. You may leave when you are able."

Sensing the chance for an olive branch, Malphas comes to a sudden decision. He frowns as he considers it, but in the end, he knows that the woman before him is right. They have both been wrong in their selfishness and look at what their errors almost cost them. Yes, it would be better to make peace if only to better protect Ciel.

"Thank you, Your Grace. If I might have some more time to remain on the Anafeloz's estate, Ciel has only just healed."

The daemon lord is careful to keep his tone neutral and inviting.

"Of course, "the Dowager responds with an equally neutral tone, but Malphas can tell by the soft look in her eyes that is much pleased by his words


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Stop that, child!" growls the overwrought devil.<p>

"No?" the little demon-ling questions a little too sweetly.

"No," scolds Malphas with a severe tone.

"And don't you dare give me that look." He adds as caution.

"Hmph," Ciel grunts in displeasure.

"If you cannot control yourself, I will be forced to pick you up," the older demon scolds in a tone that reminds him of his parents.

"No!" the child spits with an aggrieved tone.

"Then, behave," the man, warns again to his sulking charge.

Malphas smirks at the cute pout and the tiny fingers held in his own. It is good to have his child back. Even these mundane moments must be treasured. Now, that the Dowager has spoken, preparations must be made.

* * *

><p>The streets of London have changed but its dirty, gritty atmosphere has not. As they come nearer to their intended target, Malphas stops to pause. The alleyways they must traverse will only become filthier and he would rather Ciel not traipse through garbage.<p>

"We are still a long ways away, owlet. Shall I carry you?"

The little boy nods his head as if he is doing his father a great favor.

Parts of Ciel Phantomhive shine through in small moments. Malphas has started to look forward as to how these old aspects of Ciel's human self-transform into the demon form.

"Yes, my lord," quips the former butler for nostalgia's sake.

"Story?" Ciel demands when he is safe in his guardian's arms.

"There was once a little lord..."

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" greets the Undertaker from behind his counter.<p>

The ringing of the door's bell startles Ciel awake with a jump. Malphas softens the rude awakening by resting a soothing hand to the child's back.

"You bought the lil guv, as well. My, today is certain to be of an interesting sort," the white haired man titters.

Stretching out, the mortician busies himself with clearing off and setting up a little table.

"Will you be wanting tea? I've got Moon Drop. I'm sure the bub could handle it now."

"I will have to pass," the demon declines gracefully. "I have an errand to run in this realm..."

Blinking, the death god stops his fussing to stare expectantly at the devil in his shop.

"What would you be wanting then?"

Malphas lets Ciel slip down his arms and gently places the boy on the floor. The toddler wastes no time staggering away from his protector into the wilds of the funeral home.

"If you could watch him, I am searching for someone and it would be best if I was alone."

"You want me to watch him?" the reaper asks with a surprised brow."I thought you was taking the mick last time."

"I was not," Malphas answers seriously. "And in light of recent events, I am even more certain."

The Undertaker tries to laugh but it sounds mildly hollow and weak.

Malphas smoothes his already slick hair in an irritated gesture.

"Does that count as payment?"

The Undertaker shrugs and sinks to Ciel's level.

"And, how long will the lil guv be in my care? I'm a very busy man, you know."

"I will be as quick as I can. I have fed him but if he gets hungry, Moon Drop will do."

The older man claps his hands and then offers a shooing motion.

"Hop to it, then. I'll keep the poppet busy. Grelle's not been around for some time, I could use the company."

The demon nods his head in thanks and gives a quick goodbye to his ward.

The Undertaker giggles after the man, Ciel joining in creepily after.

The demonling's attempt sounds like bells. The thought spurs on the reaper's laughter. The child really cannot help but be anything other than beautiful. They laugh for a long time, the sound disturbing the neighbors and passersby.

At least a dozen people have scurried by the unusual shop when the Undertaker turns to his companion with a leer.

Ciel leers determinedly back.

"Ah, poppet, you're a poultice for the soul, you are," coos the man with a light laugh. "But I've things to do and people to bury..."

The reaper turns to rummage through his urns and chortles with success when he comes across a tiny black outfit, a leftover from a 'client' most likely.

"This'll do nicely. Come on, bub. It's time to earn our keep."

* * *

><p>"Must he be here?" sniffles his most recent customer. The woman's eyes slide towards the child tottering by the Undertaker's seat. Ciel answers with a creepy grin before distraction has him toddle away.<p>

Always game for a good laugh, the reaper takes on a distressed countenance. He tosses sad eyes at his female guest and sighs into his teacup.

"He's all I have left," the delighted man murmurs in a melodramatic tone, "His mother died when he was so young…"

"Oh my," gasps his patron and the sneaky shopkeeper knows he has her. He will be able to bilk the grieving widow for twice what he was going to charge. He has been eying a fancier hearse for a while...

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this demon?"<p>

Malphas drops his victim on the floor. The man quakes under his glare.

"Milord, please," the lesser demon pleads, "I haven't seen him."

The daemon lord's shadows dance wildly from behind.

"Oh? Word on the street says otherwise."

The devil grins with the first drop of blood. His violence has been pent up too long. It is time for some release.

* * *

><p>"Right, poppet, so we take the knife and we go like this." instructs the white haired man carefully.<p>

Ciel stabs into the corspe with quiet fascination. The Undertaker laughs and guides the untrained hand into a steady but crooked line.

"Mind the bone," he warns as his pulls the little hand over the cadaver. "If you catch it, you'll dull the knife."

"That is hardly an activity for a child."

The reaper chuckles at the bespectacled man behind him.

"Ah, Will. Come to spoil my fun, have you?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Undertaker, it is a bit creepy to be doing an autopsy with a kid."

"You too, Ron? I didnt realize your taste ran to wet blankets"

"We are looking for Mr. Sutcliffe," Will cuts in unpleasantly.

"**Ms.**Sutcliffe? Why would she be here?" the older death god replies with a goading smile. "Though, I couldn't say I'd mind her _company_."

The other reapers visibly shudder at his innuendo.

"I guess we'll be off then," stammers Ron with a bright blush.

"I suppose we will..." his supervisor murmurs with sharp eyes on Ciel.

Ron flashes out the store as fast as his powers will take him, leaving William behind in awkward silence.

"It would be in your best interests to limit yourself with that child, Undertaker. Though you have played his lapdog for some time, he is now a daemon. There are some things that cannot be forgiven."

Often forgotten green eyes turn hard at the other reaper's words, and the man's usually playful stance turns into a threatening one.

"I'll do as I please, Spears. Always have, always will. It'd do you good to remember next time. I'm not very nice once I've lost my temper, you see."

* * *

><p>Opium.<p>

He hates the smell of it. It is a wretched drug for wretched creatures. His eyes bounce from the dingy walls to the strung out addict sunk in the middle of the room. Pathetic, but half demons are never really anything else.

"I have been looking for you for quite some time."

"And, now you have found me," curls the sharp answer from the lesser demons' tongue. "What do you want?"

Malphas' eyes blaze at the insolence, but he keeps his tone sweet. He needs all of the man's charms to aid his Ciel in court life. The addict is the best at what he does and even the demon world acknowledges him as a king maker.

"Your father..."

"Dead, I assume. You were foolish to give him that title. You always play too hard and fast with the rules."

The daemon fights the urge to wince. He had thought as much. He is sorry to have lost such a great man.

"My condolences. He was as good as a demon could be."

"But not good enough to survive your games."

"He knew the rules, Merlin, and he still chose to play."

"He was too loyal."

"He was blood-bound as are you."

"You would bind me too? Have me suffer the fate of my foolish father? What whim must I answer to?"

"This is no whim but the future. What I offer you is of no mean importance. You are a king-maker and I have need of you."

"I see no kings before me."

"That is because my son in another's care right now."

"A son?"

The cambion throws his head back to laugh.

"Surely you jest, Michaelis? Your seed is too weak to be capable of such a feat. Who could be your son but a sniveling thing!?"

Malphas smiles his cruel smile, his shadows dancing dangerously.

"I had not realized that a light-bearer was a sniveling thing."

"A light-bearer?" startles the demon from his stupor laugh. An intense gaze flits upon his face. "You lie."

The lord snarls at the insult. His shadows lash forward and snatch at the offender.

"I do not lie, Merlin."

Malphas observes the other devil, watching as greed and curiosity bleed from out of the other man's drugged features.

"He would be yours to form and fit," the demon lord offers, "to mold until a crown rests upon his head...The Anafeloz line runs through his veins."

The other man's grey eyes clear as he ponders the tidbit. He rubs a rough hand through his blond locks and puffs a breath from his beautiful lips.

"A cambion to train a light bearer of the Anafeloz line? Few would stand against him. He would be _powerful_**. **I am...intrigued."

"You would serve me?"

"Not, you, Michaelis. Never you, but this child... I am interested."

Pride swells through Malphas. It is no easy thing to catch the eye of the King-Maker.

"He is a lord like no other."

"Then, when the time is right, I shall make him a king."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"I must confess that I am… a bit concerned about leaving Ciel entirely to a stranger's care."<p>

The nurse in front of Malphas gives him a withering glare.

"She's not a stranger, milord, but the child's own Grand'Mere."

The daemon ignores the servant's look. After all, the Dowager **did **try to **kill **him. That would give most sane people pause.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, but the boy has never spent more than few hours without my ca-"

"He will be fine," curtly interrupts the woman as she moves to take the child. "Now just give him here and I'll see to it that he comes back in one piece."

Ciel goes so easily with the nurse that Malphas feels somewhat betrayed. After all the trouble they went through, the devil-ling could have the decency to cry a tear or two.

Ciel seems about to grant his wish just as he is saying hi final goodbyes. Really, the scrunched up face is too cute. The devil makes a mental note tease his charge a bit more. The first sniffle has barely come out when Lilith makes her presence known.

She quickly distracts the toddler with a toy and a soft touch and Malphas tries not to scowl. The little traitor! What happened to scratching and biting at her? He was pleased when he heard the accounts of resistance. He should have never allowed the Dowager to bloode-bond his son…

The older woman spares him a look of disdain.

"You hardly look fit enough to care for him. My, what was Hannah thinking to leave such a sweet thing with you," she prattles on in an aggrieved tone.

Malphas only smiles painfully at her insult. Secretly, he wonders in Hannah Anafeloz is an ancestor of one Frances Middleford. Moreover, if not, how is it possible for the same terrible personality to exist in more than one realm?

"You need not worry, Michaelis. I will see to him myself. Go, I am sure the council is expecting you. It's been so long since you performed your duties," the demoness comments with a knowing smirk.

With a swift turn, she is down the hall and out of sight. The nurse gives the demon a mocking salute before slamming the door in his face. Malphas blames the moisture in his eyes on the dust from the closing door.

* * *

><p>"Come now, Ciel," coos the Dowager as she walks the babe down a long hallway. "It is time you met your cousins."<p>

The child blinks mismatched eyes up at his caretaker's face and decides to respond by chewing on his fingers. They toddle together down the corridor, the older she-devil carefully guiding the little demon's unsteady steps. As they come closer to their destination, peals of childish laughter echo and bounce off the walls. Curious, Ciel tries to step a little faster but Lilith keeps her grip firm.

"Patience, child," she scolds. "It isn't as if you don't have an eternity."

A tall man with the trademark Anafeloz hair and eyes greets them.

"And who is this little fellow?" he booms down upon his guest.

The man is much louder than what Ciel is used to. He glares up at the stranger from the safety of his Grandmere's leg.

"Hush, Astorte," the demoness hisses, "you are startlingly him."

"Where is Michaelis? It isn't like him to leave his charge for long."

The Council suddenly called upon him. It appears that he has been neglecting his duties for far too long…" the Dowager answers with a wicked smirk.

"Mother!" the man gasps in mock indignation, "How terrible of you to use your power so!"

"Oh hush!"

* * *

><p>It is foolish, but Malphas cannot keep his stare from the window. He is plagued with thoughts over his childe. Is he safe? Is he well? Is he taking the soule or is he only taking bloode?<p>

The devil covers his face with his hands. Ciel is not even properly weaned yet. His visits with the Undertaker only lasted but a few hours. The days the Lady commands will certainly be too much. It was foolish of him to leave him in the Dowager's care. He must go at once and…

"Sir?" questions a small lesser demon from the doorway of Malphas' massive office.

"Yes?" replies the man listlessly the itch to retrieve his son burning in his veins.

The lord straightens himself and glares at his servant with a previously abandoned intimidation.

"It's just you seem distracted lately, sir..."

"He looks downright mopey," cuts in a lazy voice from a chair opposite the President's desk. "He is such a mother hen that it is positively laughable."

Malphas scowls. When did Merlin arrive in his office? He scowls again at the potency of the incubus' magic.

"I thought you weren't to show until I told you so."

Nonsense," waves the younger man, "king-making starts in infancy."

Only, Merlin has never sought to make a king out of anyone before he reaches his childhood. The black haired devil smirks.

"You were curious," he purrs with an indulgent smile. "I'm glad we have caught your interest though I have heard curiosity kills."

Merlin stretches languid and defiant in the plush chair. Strands of his blond hair fall against a deceptively delicate throat.

"Only if you are a cat, and I have it on good authority that you are overly fond of the creatures."

Malphas leans forward and catches a fading sent of poppy. Merlin's eyes burn with a much keener gaze than when they first met.

"I am not overly fond of you. I do not like addicts."

The blond uncurls himself, stepping into Malphas' personal circle with a fearless ease.

"That was to pass the time. Orobas' blood flows through my veins. Do you think mortal enchantments could hold me? It was you who came to me. It was you who had want of me."

"You were to remain a secret," Malphas comments, casually changing the tone of the conversation. "Now, tongues will wag."

"Let them," Merlin answers with a challenging smile. "The Dowager holds no sway over me. I only answer to you because of the foolish blood-oath my father made to you."

"How lucky for me that I should have caught you then."

The grey-eyed man laughs, throwing his head back to expose the exquisite l lines of his body.

"You wish, Mr. President. I am a kingmaker. I could never be yours."

* * *

><p>"He is a surprisingly underwhelming little thing," slides Merlin from the room's corner. Slumped over one of Ciel's large toys, the half-demon hardly seems impressive himself.<p>

Malphas smirks, pulling the covers tightly around the dozing demon-ling.

"He is asleep. No one looks impressive when caught drooling unabashedly into their pillow."

Grey eyes twinkle as the younger demon steps closer, interest thrumming steadily through his twin pools.

"You are tender with him."

The black haired demon spares a glance at his companion.

"He is mine. I take great care with things that belong to me."

Full lips quirk, well aware of the double meanings.

"Hnn."

* * *

><p>"You needn't look so aggrieved," Malphas gloats from the messy nest of his son's hair.<p>

Merlin glares back, looking ever so ruffled. It is rare that his gifts are ignored.

"He needn't be so wary of me."

The demon lord chuckles again as the toddler spares the newcomer another suspicious look before burying himself back under his guardian's chin.

"He is young still, little more than a newborn. He has never felt the wild energy of a cambion before, it is only right that he be wary."

The childish reluctance was amusing at first, but there are introductions to be made and he would prefer they be finished before the council summons him again. The child's nails gouge when Malphas tries to pry the boy away.

"You are being rude," he scolds as he drags the little claws away from him and hangs Ciel towards Merlin. "Merlin is here to protect you."

The demon ignores the crocodile tears that spring to the Ciel's face. He woke his ward early to begin the introductions and the petulant thing is taking his ire out on the creature that would be his Pater.

Malphas gently lowers the reluctant infant to the floor, Merlin instinctively following suit. He places the child on his feet and gives a little push that sends Ciel stumbling into the half-demon's arms.

The toddling wriggles within the unfamiliar grasp, throwing betrayed eyes at his protector.

"He is a light-bearer. He would not be worth his salt if he were not wary of an illusionist, "Malphas explains as he watches his son test the other demon's grasp."Plus, Orobas was fond of teasing..."

"Then, I must endeavor to surpass him," Merlin grins with a beauteous look.

In one quick movement, Merlin stands. Ciel squawks in protest, burbling in a mix of nonsense and mispronounced words.

"His language skills are appalling," Merlin frowns with an accusing glare Malphas way. "Has he had any education or have you spoiled him in the way of pampered princes?"

Malphas shrugs off the barb and throws Ciel a long-suffering look.

"He is a creature to do as he pleases."

"We will see about that."

The challenging looks in Merlin's eyes send a shiver of anticipation through Malphas. Things will definitely be getting more interesting in his household.

Malphas laughs as he takes his charge from Orobas' heir.

"I suppose we will."

* * *

><p>"What are you laughing at?" scowls Merlin as he glares daggers at the demon lord leaning above him.<p>

Malphas gestures flamboyantly to the sleeping demon-ling clutched so carefully on the younger man's chest.

"I wasn't aware that you had become his personal nursemaid," barbs the taller demon with a smirk.

The blond devil's scowl turns downright dangerous.

"You looked terribly content like a Madonna and Child."

Merlin sniffs delicately as he gathers himself and Ciel up.

"It is nothing. Only that your son is a terror and he decided that I should become his personal pillow. It was merely a first lesson in kingship and he bent me to his will splendidly."

Laughter rings down the halls as Merlin storms out, annoyed to be caught in such a compromising position.

"It is not so easy is it? He is a hard thing to hate."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Mine." Ciel bellows at Eleanor from the corner of his father's study.<p>

How foolish of the cat to try to take what is the child's. They hiss at each other before swiping claws. Malphas chuckles at how demon-like his ward is becoming.

"My," he drawls tossing the lounging man in front of him an amused glance," I see that you have taught him a new word."

Merlin shrugs, his eyes never leaving the book in his lap. His hair is a mess and his clothing in disarray, and yet, the cambion looks as kissable as ever.

"It only seemed right considering how selfish the child is. I thought it beneficial to teach him a word that he might use often."

Malphas quirks a brow, willing the other man to look at him.

"Is that a comment upon my skills? We are devils after all, avarice is in our veins."

"No," Merlin huffs as he sets his book aside. Malphas watches the man adjust his askew shirt back into place, mildly wishing that the younger man wouldn't. He jumps when Merlin snaps rude fingers in front of his face and resists the urge to bite at the offending digits.

"I want to take him out," the half demon says changing the subject and redirecting Malphas' gaze into a stony look.

"No."

Now, it is the other man's turn to glower and the crow demon cannot help but find it somewhat breathtaking. A part of him resolves to cause much scowling in the future, if only to be rewarded with this face. He has always been fond of teasing.

"You cannot keep him under your wing forever, Michaelis."

Malphas shakes his head and pretends to more interested in his paperwork.

"You misunderstand. Hell is in the middle of Saturnalia. It is no place for a child, much less one as tiring as mine."

He is not prepared for the scoff Merlin gives or how the other devil drapes himself lazily in front of his desk. He curses Orobas for fathering such a beautiful son.

"Who would have thought the Great President such a mother hen?" the blond man pouts, most likely very aware of the picture he is creating. "It is an image that does not suit you."

"He is my sonne and I will do with him what I will." Malphas growls, bothered by the insult that everyone seems to love throwing at him.

"I've already promised him..."

"You what?"

"I told him you would take him, but now I suppose you will have to tell him otherwise..."

Malphas could wring the cambion's neck. He has to pull back his shadows when they attempt to do the job for him. The bastard... One cannot simply promise Ciel Michaelis anything and then take it back. The demon lord rubs his temples to ward away the headache that Merlin has created

"I will talk to him."

"Good Luck"

Malphas scowls at the smirk on Merlin's face.

* * *

><p>"Go!" Ciel calls from in front of the entrance door. Malphas watches in amusement as his charge dances in anticipation, his childish movements impeded by the much too large shoes. It is nostalgic and endearing to watch Ciel struggle with his clothes. The devil grins. It would seem that some things never change.<p>

"Ciel," Malphas calls, steeling himself against the cuteness of Ciel's questioning gaze.

Toddlerhood really does suit the boy and Malphas can admit to rubbing his face against the chubby cheeks.

"Go?" the little boy points to the door with a frown. He tugs on the door knob for good measure.

Malphas sighs at the hell that is going to break loose.

"Come," the lord orders, watching as the child drops his stance to toddle over and stop at his knees.

Ciel pulls himself onto his father's lap and makes himself comfortable, his little chubby legs kicking in eagerness of his father's words, so sure, so trusting that they are going to the fair. Malphas can barely meet the mismatched eyes looking at him with such faith and affection…

Enough!

He is a demon lord! At one point, the Demon Lord! He has killed and devoured more than he can count. What are a child's tantrums to him!?

Ciel begins to play with Malphas' fingers and the demon withdraws them before he can fight. He has just barely weaned the creature- no thanks to the Dowager- and he would rather not suffer a relapse. On second thought, he reconsiders and lets the child bite happily at his fingers. Anything to soften the storm that is to come.

In the end, Malphas decides it is just best to have it all out.

"We are not going to Saturnalia, Ciel."

A quiet sets in and it makes Malphas feel uneasy. He braces for the wails the kicks and the screams. Toddlerhood has made Ciel's tantrums bruise-worthy. He isn't even sure why he wished so hard for Ciel's demonic awakening. The added strength has added nothing but terror into his home.

"No?" Ciel frowns with the cutest tremble to his lips.

"No," Malphas responds, stomping down his burgeoning guilt, "we are not going."

Cautiously he looks down afraid of what he might see. Ciel's face is definitely in the middle of a work up and Malphas freezes when his son opens his mouth for a scream. Only to have the wretch jump from his lap and go tearing down the halls at break neck speed.

"Meeeewiiiiiin!"

Malphas follows his wailing child down throughout the halls straight to Merlin. His face twists as he watches his boy jump into the other man's arms. He not will not call it jealously. He nearly snarls when Merlin meets his gaze with a laugh.

The bastard set him up.

"Now, now chickadee, what has brought you here in tears?"

"No go. No go," the child shrieks, rubbing his snotty, tear streaked face across the cambion's shirt.

"Oh my," the half devil croons, his grey eyes sliding to Malphas with a slick look. "That is terrible indeed."

Malphas reaches for his son, only to have the whelp shirk from his touch back into Merlin. He straightens himself with a sniff and tries not to look as rejected as he feels. Merlin giggles at him for his troubles.

"I will take you," the sly creature purrs, settling the now sniffling child onto his lap. "Of course, that is if your papa will allow it."

"I will take him."

Malphas concedes defeat under the two gazes. He will not lose his son's place to anyone, not even the child's Pater. How brilliant of Merlin to work on his jealous nature. He wonders testily if the pair devised it as a plan.

"I will have to make arrangements." He mutters as he turns from the room to prepare himself for an unwanted outing.

Merlin laughs again as he turns his back, though Malphas cannot be angry at the beautiful picture that the cambion and his son make. His could sigh at them but he scowls instead.

"You see, chickadee," Merlin gloats from behind, "that is how you bend a man's will."

XXX

"Milord, you called?"

"Have the young master prepared for an outing. Put on his good shoes and coat."

"My lord…" The nurse hesitates for a moment before speaking her mind, "It well in the middle of Saturnalia..."

"I am well aware of what time it is," the daemon snaps, his frustration at being tricked and mocked leaking out on to his servants. "You are a servant to do as I ask, not bother your master's ears with useless observations."

The nurse flushes prettily before curtsying in apology. There is a fine tremble to her lip. Good, at least some people still fear him.

"I will put on his blue coat," The young lady says with her head bowed. "It has just come from the tailor and it matches the young master's eyes so well."

Malphas nods his head without really caring. His preparations include the Dowager and he must say that he is not looking forward to it at all.

"Then I leave him in your care."

* * *

><p>He returns to Merlin's room to find the co-conspirators flipping through a book of some sort. What happened to Ciel's wariness? He was so untrusting of the addition when the first met. You would not know that now.<p>

"If you are good, Ciel, I shall get you a sweet-soule at the fair."

Ciel giggles at the man's words as the only demon points at a picture. Malphas clears his throat to draw their attention. Ciel startles at the sound but Merlin does not look up.

"Are you sure you would go?," The demon lord asks with fake concern. Perhaps, if he worries the cambion enough, they can escape a trip to the dreaded fair. "We will be in the Dowager's pavilion. She will not take kindly to your presence. "

"I am not hers, so it does not matter," Merlin answers, tossing a length of hair and sparing Malphas an uncaring glance.

"You are not my mine either."

"No," The king maker smiles while dragging gentle fingers through Ciel's hair, "but I will be his and that is what is important."

Malphas shakes his head.

* * *

><p>The streets are packed and all manner of devil have come out to celebrate one of the biggest festivals in Hell's calendar. Malphas grimaces as a street urchin runs head-on into his legs. He eyes the chaos and debauchery that makes up the celebration with a look of distaste. He would rather not be here. He would rather Ciel not be here either.<p>

"I am not sure this is a good idea."

"Do you intend to keep him in your gilded cage forever?"

"He is in no cage. I just do not think that Bacchanalia is the best time to acclimate Ciel to other demons."

"How many excuses shall you give me?" Merlin challenges. "Will you at least allow his feet to touch the ground? It is a wonder he ever learned to walk..."

"The ground is filthy. I would rather he not walk upon it. When we come to a cleaner space, I will let him down."

"How kind of the Dowager to offer us a space in her tent during the festivities."

"It is a sight easier to kill a man when in a crowd than within one's own home."

"She does not like you."

"That is perhaps an understatement."

* * *

><p>The Dowager's pavilion, swathed in Anafeloz colors of silver and lavender, is the epitome of excellence and wealth. They enter an unparalleled world of opulence the moment they step under the canopy.<p>

Beauty is everywhere, from the courtiers that mingle in spider demon silk to the dragons that lay around the ground lazy as pets. Furs and foods from realms Malphas has never heard of lay piled on tables of wood from trees that no longer exist. Every ornament, trinket, and decorations screams this is the extent of our wealth, this world that many will never touch.

Malphas feels woefully undressed even though he was careful to wear his best suit. Merlin looks even worst than him in his plain shirt and breeches. Only Ciel fits in with this floating world and that is because he is wearing a suit of his Grand-mere's choosing. With his cheeks burning, Malphas hope that he and Merlin will not be mistaken for servants. Actually, after sparing the servants another look, he realizes that they are not dressed nice enough for even that.

"Down, Papa," Ciel commands and Malphas still caught up in feelings of inadequacy, lets him go without much thought.

The toddler cheerfully stomps off to the nearest dragon with Merlin chasing after him in worry. He watches the man, knowing that dragons will be the least of their worries.

"Michaelis."

Malphas startles at the voice on his left but quickly recovers to turn his jump into a bow.

"My Lady"

Lillith eyes him but says nothing. Malphas is sure that his face must be aflame with how much embarrassment he is feeling, but he is grateful to the Dowager for her mercy.

"I see you have brought my little prince. Let me have him. It has been far too long."

"As milady wishes."

"She does."

Without pause, he goes over to the pair and retrieves Ciel. Merlin follows after him and when the Lady Dowager's eyes fall on the cambion, Malphas wishes he had sent the younger devil away.

"And this who is this?" the Dowager asks. "I have been told you love strays, but this too much even for you."

Malphas smirks. As if she does not already know. Her eyes are everywhere, but he will play this game.

"The young master's Pater, Merlin the Kingmaker."

A dark look flights across the daemoness' face. She killed Ciel's last Pater and she looks even less pleased with this new choice.

"Yet again, you seek to make a fool out of me. He is a cambion. It is a though your deviance knows no bounds."

"He is bloode-bound to me and mine. No harm can come from him."

Malphas remembers the last time he defied the woman's will. It nearly killed him. He does not think Merlin would survive the Dowaer's tender affections. No, he must be protected even at the cost of himself. He is Ciel's after all. And what is Ciel's is his and he always takes care of the things that are his.

"No harm? He is little more than an animal."

Merlin, in a manner that makes Malphas want to grit his teeth and bite his nails, chooses that moment to make himself known. There is nothing deferential about the way the blonde's head is thrown back. Nothing bowing to the way he meets the Dowager's eyes.

"I can assure you milady that I am no animal. A miserable half-breed I may be, but I am such that I can only bring glory to those I touch."

"To humans you touch," spits the demoness. "You are not fit for a demon, much a daemon prince."

"And, yet I shall be that child's Pater."

"You would know your place, cambion."

The tension dissolves into slow motion chaos. Threads of power erupt from the Dowager, aiming straight for the cocky half demon. Merlin's blood is thick and red, as it splashes across Malphas's face. He licks the drop at the corner of his mouth and feels his eyes light red at the taste. Beautiful.

"Mine," Ciel shrieks in the same tone he scolds Eleanor, "Mine. No Nana. Mine. Mine."

"Memin mine." The child's contract eye swirls and Malphas couldn't be prouder to have him as his sonne. His knees ache with nostalgia and his lips mouth, "Yes, my lord."

"The child has spoken milday unless you wish to deny his will," a servant urges from a dark corner. It is no surprise when the man drops down dead.

An eerie calm passes over the woman, her features slackening to blank. Ciel continues to scold and beat upon her until her power withdraws. The Dowager lets him.

"It will be as the child wishes then," she utters with a look that could kill men and sweeps the boy away.

"My, how unfair…You got off so lightly," Malphas sighs with a put out tone once they are gone. In secret, he is glad - so very glad. "I was jailed and tortured for my offense."

A servant steps in to offer a clean shirt. Merlin accepts without comment. His wounds bleed sluggishly but even as a half demon he will heal. The younger man ducks his head. His shoulders shake. Malphas steps forward to offer comfort and advice for future meetings.

"Do you see why I was reluctant?"

He is surprised by Merlin's guffaw.

"What are you talking about, you old crow?"

The older devil pauses, his hands hang awkwardly in midair. What in the seven hells could be humorous about being on the Lady Dowager's bad side? Malphas decides to use his hand to turn the cambion towards him. If only to check that younger man has not gone mad.

"I told you, Michaelis, didn't I?"

Malphas' brows furrows. Told him what? The way that Merlin's eyes dance and laugh at him makes uncomfortable. He snaps to hide his yearning.

"Speaking plainly, Merlin. I don't have the patience for a riddle."

The blond devil smiles at him looking more angel than devil. It must be the human in him, the holiness from his nun mother. Malphas wishes that he could capture that radiance and keep it for his own.

"Are you listening?"

He wasn't. He was following the lines of Merlin's mouth. How plump his lips are and how kissable they look. He would very much like to kiss them. It is Saturnalia so the debauchery would be allowed.

"What in the 7th Hells..."

They are splendid but Malphas withdraws just as quickly as he had attacked. He licks his lips and watches satisfied as the younger devil brings a hand to his lips. It was short, a mere brush of lips. A butterfly would have given more pressure.

"What was that for?"

Malphas chuckles. Let it be his secret a little longer.

"A thank you."

"For what?"

He wants to laugh at Merlin's suspicious look but he covers up the gaffe with a cough. Without waiting, he turns to head in the same direction as Ciel. He gives Merlin one long, last look.

"Consider it a riddle, Kingmaker. You who have served and made kings would know the answer soon enough. To tell you would be no challenge, and no demon worth his salt would ever do that."


End file.
